


they came together

by dongurt



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, romeo and juliet crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongurt/pseuds/dongurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a romeo and juliet mavin AU, wow real original yeah)</p><p>Michael and Gavin both never would have guessed how entering a small online gaming tournament would end up changing the face of their companies forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. click the like button

**Author's Note:**

> hello there fellow shipping trash, welcome to my first fanfic. im not much of a writer to bare with me and try to enjoy

One upon a time

There were two channels, both alike in popularity

In fair Austin, Texas, where we lay our scene

From prehistoric rage; break to new mutiny

Where blood makes gamers avatars hands unclean

From forth the dangerous grudge they hold

A pair of star-crossed lovers are born

Whose misadventures changes the hearts of their Co-workers.

Do with their love to bury their companies’ competition.

The fearful tale of their future of the unknown

And the constant hatred between their friends

Which their lads love could naught be removed of

Now is the long tale of our terribly over told story

By which if you chose to actually stick around long enough may hear such a story 

Here this extraordinary tale of parody shall begin to unravel

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Two men walked on asphalt roads with the large buildings of the city of Austin around them. They spoke to one another paying little attention to their surrounding as they acted with large gestures; waving clumsy hands to emphasize their words to get the point across. People passing simply doging their hands as they made many close collisions, no one’s said anything to them about their behavior beyond a mutter and grunt of annoyance. Most people in the city recognized them and already recognized their behavior.

 

“Kerry my boy, I swear, from this day forth we shall not take anyone's shit again. You hear me?” the current speaker was the taller of the two with short dark hair paired with a beard that grew on his boxed features.

the other; who he spoke down to the shorter rounded blonde man at his side.

The conversations obviously had specific topic from the way it sounded.

 

“Nah, of course not Miles i expect nothing less." Kerry piped up in a cheery tone and a cheeky crooked smile; he hadn't known where his statement came from but chose to agreed with his partner none the less. Kerry walked with a bounce in his step and a swing his arms.

Miles nodded in agreement “Cause if anyone looks into insulting the Miles Luna, then they better get ready for my kick ass fighting moves” he started making 'swooshing' noises as he swung a a hand strike the air and then his companions back. Kerry gives a fake groan of pain to play into the bearded man’s imagination.

Kerry turns to mimicking Miles' action giving him a karate chop back “And I got your back!”

Miles laughs right along and ruffling his comrade’s hair. “Noted, but I think I can handle myself.” he flexes his muscles to show off.

Kerry pushes him playful but enough to throw him off center causing his friend to stumble off the highrise sidewalk into the empty street "You say this, but I know how big a softy you are more than anyone else. How will you fight without me there to read the note your mom left in your lunch saying 'how much she loves you' as moral support.”

Miles steps back onto the walk way “Oh, but my small friend, you forget. I have a secret weapon to activate my true form.” he leans in as if to whisper a secret as if anyone was actually listening "The people I plan to fight, they work at a little company that is always trying to steal our fans, I believe you know them very well." wicked grins plastered on both of their face holding back a wave of laughter. Kerry nearly was at the point of wriggling around like an excited dog "Oh, oh I know! Is it those lame Achievement Hunt-!" Miles cuts him off by grabbing his shoulder and placing a finger to his mouth. Miles eyes with him down with his peepers large and comical giving a kinda of 'crazed' look.

"Kerry, Kerry, Kerry don't you know better, when you say the monsters name they show up." It's a moment of silence as Kerry thinks about the jokes before he begins to laugh against his finger.

Out of no where "Hey! why don't you come over here and say it to my face you fucking passive shits y-you mother fucking cunts!" this came from neither Miles or Kerry sending panic through them.

Miles and Kerry's laugh stop and they were silence as their body grows cold. The two turn around to look across the street.

the words had come from a tall lean man with wild black hair and scruffy facial hair that were all tied together by tired dark eyes. While they didn't recognize him or the third man they knew exactly who the smaller Asian man behind him was, Monty Oum. he was in charge of animations at Achievement Hunter. honestly it was a mystery why they had animations, they were a gaming company and they hardly did animations... at least that is what they hear not like they would know. 

This made their eyes widen as this opportunity was brought to them so quickly on such an occasion. Kerry was on his toes to whisper to Miles "Well, here’s your chance to show off your 'kick ass fighting moves’” giving him a pat on the back and then a shove toward the trio across the street.

This hadn't been the first time these two companies had collided in such a manner. Achievement Hunter and Cockbites had been fighting for almost a year now and everyone around instinctively knew to back off whenever these just got into the vicinity of each other. Miles was in the middle of the streets now, he looks both ways, seeing a large truck driving toward him he waits for it to pass, while keeping complete eye contact on the other three. He chose to flick them off before the truck passes rendering both view of each other and blaring it horn as to signal Miles to get out of the street. The truck passes and when Miles is back in view of the other two he was acting the role of innocent. Eyes looking up, whistling and just pretending he'd done nothing wrong.

Two of the three of the Achievement Hunter employees had gasped in offense but stood still. So it was a surprise when that the smaller of the three, Monty had rushed over to him making sure he was in his face to show he was a threat. "You wanna do that again?" he asked grunting his teeth. Miles had to admit to himself, he was surprised by the man’s rage. Still it was hard to be scared when someone so small with frail structure was trying to pick a fight with someone like Miles. Miles glanced to Kerry only to see the baby face forming a smug look, quite proud with what he’d started.

He sticks his tongue out at Kerry before putting on a brave face to his opponent "Oh! Mister Oum whatever do you mean?" Miles pulls the playing dumb card. Devious chuckling huffed out his chest. This caused Monty to scowl "Wait! Oh-oh did you mean..." Miles still went for it as he slowly got his hand with the middle finger erected to rise while making a 'heavenly noise'

Kerry finally joined in as he poked his head out from behind Miles "Awww, what? Did that hurt your feelings? Oooh Im so sorry, what you going to do? Beat us up?" he sticks a tongue out and ducks behind Miles when Monty gives a threatening step at Kerry. He pokes back out on the other side of Miles and drives the conversation for his companion "Miles, you said they didn't stand a chance against you! that they would bow before you, right Miles?" he says challenging Miles to accomplishment his words. Kerry is now looking at Miles with a wicked look of playfulness 

"H-h-heh well maybe not exactly those words," he stutters then clears his throat to speak in. A deeper tougher voice "Yeah totally, that’s me. Mister strong" Miles strikes a pose to show off what muscles he has.

Monty looks over this grown man posing his small cheeky companion “…I do not fight unless my opponent takes our duels seriously, I don't enjoy fighting children.” He said with a judging expression as he looked between the two.

Miles almost looked relived and Kerry looked disappointed watching Monty return to complete his trio of Achievement Hunters. “Well, if you change your mind, we're always here to own you like a totally wet log!” Kerry shouts as they. Miles looks at Kerry panicked and confused by his choice if words. Soon it was like he was once again in high school with Monty's companion egging it on with ‘oohs’ and ‘burns’.

Miles felt cocky "Yeah, you-you won't even get a swing in, in fact once I'm done with you... I-I'll.. um."

Monty lets a smirk loose on the edges of his lips "You'll what?"

Miles straightens his back and puffs his chest "Once I'm done with you the sun won't wanna rise outta fear of seein' your ugly ass face when i kick your teeth in." he ends with a smug smile. Still he can feel Kerry's disspointed look of 'thats the best you got' burning into him. 

This comment still lands a mark as it gets 'ooo' and a slight offended look in Monty's eyes; but more importantly it riles the third man of the group, the one who has yet to really make conversation with their duo. He hurries over to get himself close into Miles space. Monty watches him surprised and starts to command his return before this could drag on any longer.

“You’re the ones who going to be stupid wet logs you fucking shit crumbs!” in a hurry he has the collar of Miles shirt in one hand and his fist threateningly close to his chin. Monty hurries reached out and grabbed his friends shoulder shaking his head in disapproval

“Leave it Chris, they’re not worth it.”

“You were right Miles, they do seem to become bigger and bigger pair o’ wusses by the second don't they?” Kerry chirped nudging the now endangered Miles with his elbow. Miles quietly shoos away Kerry as to focus on the situation. Chris cringed, he held back from punching the boy with golden locks. Instead he speaks

“You’re just bluffing, bet you couldn't ever hold your own in a fight” Chris spoke roughly and making his grip tighter. The challenge was understood by Miles.

“Oh, is that so? Why don’t you go ahead and let me prove you wrong!” at this point the groups started chanting softly and soon they were chanting loudly with by standers that were watching as to drive them on.

It was downhill from there. Chris had enough and goes for the kill, swinging a perfect punch square on Miles jaw. Kerry quickly jumping into action to help his comrade who stumbles back. Monty rushes in to try to break them up but soon find himself getting pulled their tussles.

"son of bitch!"

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Word of a fight between the two companies breaking out in downtown Austin quickly reaching Achievement Hunter and Cockbite company walls Employees raced out to help.

The first was a man on a motorbike who had a bushy ginger beard sticking out from under the helmet. He takes off his helmet to show his rosy pinked round face that was engulfed by beard and glasses. he calls out to were Chris was “Guys! Come on you got in a fight last week! Joel, I would think better with you after our heart to heart talk." The man speaks like a father.

Joel frowns at the man but gets the look wiped off with a solid punch to the face

"The cops are getting so pissed off we can't have another fight!” the man booms over the fighters grunts and the chanting of those listed for the peanut gallery.

Chris soon enough has made it through the crowd slipping and falling to the ground in front the man with the motorcycle; he looks up at the man and whines loud and high pitched “But Jack! These two assholes were talking bad about us with their stupid potty mouths! Hitting our face and everything!” he doesn’t have much time to scrambles off the ground to avoid being landed on by Monty.

“You're acting like children!” Jack huffs loudly then finally pushing in between the small people fighting to stop them, only to be punched by Miles and stumble back onto a Joel who mutters a yelp from under the large man “motherfucker!"   
Jack stands up quickly and helps Joel

"Alright you’ve asked for it!” Jack shouts as he grabs Miles shirt with a fist and preparing his other fist for the punchline.

“Oh come on why do you all have to grab and stretch my new shirt?” Miles groaned before meeting his faith with Jack’s fist.

It’s long hard ten minutes later when many cars are parking and a wave of people from both Achievement Hunter and Cockbite enter the streets. Less than ten more minutes to have them all crowded in the streets of Austin in an tussle. It got to point where they could hardly give the time to see who they were picking a fight with, weather it was those they intended to fight, their own coworkers or bystanders who has accidentally got caught up in the fighting.

the two companies had made quiet the audience with their violent public stunt. Only a handful actually are calling the police while most shouted and cheered.

Soon two cars pull up almost at the same time holding one couple per car. Once out they spotted one another and scowl. The ones parked on the side of the street of all the employees of Cockbite park were two men. A tall large man with short curly brunette hair that grew down into that of a beard, square glasses and deep folds from where his eyebrow scrunch in a scowl. The other has thick black hair, a shadow of facial hair, thick black framed glasses rested on his large nose and sun kissed skin. Burnie Burns and Gus Sorola, the Co-Owners of the film company, Cockbite . Both glared across the street over those who were in the riot between them and the other couple who had also departed from their car.

The man had short dark brown hair and clean droopy face, minus the thick curled and lively mustache. He peers with hard cold grey-blue piercing eyes. The other man next to him had short sandy hair that lifted in the front, and calm marble set eyes that glared across the way much like his partner. Geoff Ramsey and Matt Hullum, owners of the gaming company Achivment Hunter.

The two men rushed into the mist of the fight. Matt Reached into the car and pulled out a large walking stick , probably from a skit they were doing at work, waving it after Geoff cracking a joke about his age and back. Geoff stick his tounge out from under the hair on his lip, going along nicely with an ugly gesture from his tattooed hand.

Both couples head right into the fight keeping an eye out for One another.

The fighting rages on for what seem like seconds as the roar of the movements because just flashes of fist and quick sounds of fist against face. More and more of the employees getting involved. Random people passing by getting swept in while trying to defuse the situation. Around the time Burnie found Geoff and prepared a swing the police arrived at the scene. Caught with Hands grasping violently at each other.

Thing is, not only is this not the best situation for the police to find you in, it’s even worse when the police have had to break up multiple fights before the current one. Both groups have been given many warnings and a few arrest out of the worse fights.

When the sirens reached their ears they all let go one another like they were touching a hot stove. Separating into two groups once again the best they could, but it was far too late to make anything look better. The police step out of their vehicles and surround them.

They were quiet as the chief officer walked over speaking over the sirens one in range of being heard “Again guys? This is the second time this month, you’re going to kill each other…I really should arrest you all, but their so many of you and I'm tired, my wife and I’s anniversary is tommorow and I still havent gotten anything for her. So today your lucky day and I'm going to let you ALL off with one more warning. I do hope you are listening to me; next time this happens and you disturb the peace, your all going straight to the slammer.” she sighs and mutters "For now, I suppose someone should give you all a big speech or interrogation or whatever so I have something to take back to the boss.” She rubbed her temples as the parties crowded around. “Give me some form of single file please, make this a bit easier." They begin to mutter, grumble and mock her to get a rise of chuckles from one another "Hey! Reality is I'm doing you a huge favor.” She mutters into her radio and wave them toward herself. The two groups phase together, grunting like animals when each of the groups get to close and makes them uncomfortable.


	2. this weeks upload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, michael and gavin actually show up in this chapter...not together but their there

As the employees' of Cockbite began to shuffel off to their cars that had been parked on a little open dirt area Burnie Shout over everyone 

"Hey! Ellis, you here?" then waits a moment before spotting Adam push through a group and then continue rushing to his boss. 

Adam hurries over “Burnie! Hey, how are you?” he huffs trying his best to sound innocent and not totally still full of adrenaline from the fight. His breath was pacing as tries he evens out the air in his lungs after his brisk jog over to Burnie who, was not looking too amused.

“Now Ellis, as the head of information in the company everything seems to go through you first… so tell me; who the fuck started this?” Burnie states low of the voice and high on the harshness causing the auburn man to stiffen up and immediately point to Miles and Kerry in defense. 

The two are helping each other brush the dirt off each other. When they notice that people were starting to stare they immediately point right back at Adam, though they weren’t all sure why they were pointing they could make pretty good assumptions.

Burnie lays the pinch of his nose into his awaiting fingers, rubbing the digits in circles to the relieve pressure. “Fine… fine, you know what, you’re not the only one to start a fight with those cunt flaps.” said with a heavy sigh and a scowled at Adam. Still, he couldn't hide a small smirk hiding in the corner.

 

He removes himself from the bothersome situation he brought up by changing it "Now information man... have you seen or heard from Michael? He was supposed to come by the office for filming today and never showed.”

“Michael?" he pauses to think back into the day "Haven’t seen him since this morning; he stopped by in our room while I was filming with Barb... said he was doing something, I wasn't really paying attention.” He shrugged and rolled his head from side to side on his shoulder “Sorry I Can’t help you more, but I think I can blame you for putting so much pressure on me to make the big video on time instead of listening to Michael." Adam teases.

Burnie sighs and turns to ask someone else, instead is interrupted by Brandon who has inserted himself in front of Burnie as a surprisingly close distance “Burnie! I found him!”

Burnie cringes at the ringing Brandon brought to his ears looking down at Brandon with annoyed eyes before peering across the street to see a familiar car had pulled up; parking on the side of the road next to the other Cockbite cars. The door opened and closed with a loud slam in a quick swift go. 

“Oh, well, I don't know about you, but looks like your Michael arrive, and as a consolation for the wait it came with looks like one hell of shitty anger storm." Adam giggles Burnie’s way under his breath before hurrying away.

Burnie sighs with a smile as he see the pale freckled man trip on his shoe laces and bangs his knee on the car door corner in a fluid motion before wildly roar words of profanity at the car. Burnie looks behind himself and spots a darker skinned man with glasses. He grabs the younger adults headphones, pulls them out of his ears to release the loud notes for everyone else to hear "Ray, Your Michael's buddy. Mind go seeing what’s up will ya?”

Ray looks out to the streets to see his angry friend trip and fall onto his ass in an attempt to stand back up, reacting by giving out a single long angry growl yell.

Burnie corners the man with the situation nodding him toward Michael, a hand had just rested on his car door Handel. He looks over at Burnie looking over his glasses with begging eyes. 

Burnie only raises a single brow and nods Ray to go forth once again. Ray lets out a long sarcastic sigh and locks the car again. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m on it, mister very awesome friend that totally doesn't have a life of his own.” He walks down to the sidewalk to Michael. Burnie call after him “Hey, just be thinking about that sweet sweet paycheck you get.” Ray to walk faster with a laugh echoing down the dimming streets.

Ray was doing a half run half skip across the street to his curly haired friend “Yo! Mikey, where you been?” he questioned with a wide toothy smile. Slowing his pace once he was in range for them to hear each other. Michael slowly raised his gaze from the ground up to Ray's face to give him the death stare. His lips parted to speak but all he could muster was a sigh and his gaze back down to the ground

“Whoa, Michael, you ok my moody amigo, break your ass on the sidewalk?" he crouching down to get at eye level. Ray places his hands on the upset mans shoulder to help himself balance only to be shrugged off by Michael. Ray loses his balance and thuds onto his rear.

“None of your fucking business…just…never mind, it’s not nothing… just stupid shit.” the fuzzy haired man bites his lip and glanced over at the other employees packing into their cars and driving home “Let’s take a ride.” Michael sighs.

Ray is quiet for a moment but nods not knowing what else to do but just go along with what he asked. he waves to Burnie to get his attention and give his the signal of a thumbs up as he walked over to the passenger side of Michaels car. Each of them climbed in on either side and soon the two of them were cruising through the town with no set destination.

After a long silence of around twenty minute the sun has set and the night has begun “So?” Ray simply ask to break the silence, choking out the words not sure if the time was right or not yet. Michael has his eyes were fixed on the road. Michael stays silent until they reached a halt in front of Rays home. “Oh, hey… my house. Thanks dude" he reaches for the seat beat "Will now need to find a way to get my car..." he mutters "Oh! Wait, right! You’re not getting off the hook. What’s wrong buddy?” he claims as he twist his torso to face him

Michael heaves sighs again, this time with defeat. He presses his forehead against the wheel and mumbles.

“Sorry, what was that?”

He stayed quiet for a moment with loud breaths through his flared nostrils.

“I lost at a video game ok!?” Michael exclaimed out of nowhere looking right through the front window of the car and throws his hands out from the wheel smacking one of them against the roof of the vehicle. Rays eyes stare back wide with surprise from the sudden outburst.

Once the surprise subsides it’s replaced with a twinkle of mischief, a snicker escapes from Rays's silly gaze and soon forms into laughter.

“You’re sitting here pissing yourself because of a video game? Priceless!” Ray’s takes of his glasses to rub tears that formed from the bellowing howl of glee “What, did all our previous losses just catch up to you dude?” he soon filled the car with laughter and Michael with rage.

“It wasn’t just some game!” he yells over the laughter, trying to hold back his own laughter as he finally find the situation a bit silly “It was a online gaming championship match for this forum I'd been on for a year now, some of our fan found me and invited me to play in a game they knew I had been playing for a while now. Said their friend was hosting it and was sort of a big deal for the forum. I almost won.” Michael lays back into the seat with a soft ‘thump’ “Until some stupid Achievement Hunter employee … some idiot named 'Gavinofree'…” he says as if they words were vile in his throat “Dammit it all!” he exclaims before leaning back and hiding his face behind his hands.

"Are you sure they were Achievement Hunter?"

Michael nods "Yeah, seen him around the forums previous to this, saw people making a big deal about him so I looked him up. Apparently quite a few of those people at that Hunter office were planning to compete, I couldn’t shoot down an opportunity to destroy them.."

Rays was silently staring at his friend “You…you lost to one of those losers?!” he breaks out into another fit of laughter only making Michael more pissed off.

“Oh get out of my car, Going to make go deaf with your stupid laughter” he jokes with a half angry smirk. He presses the buttons next to him to unlock the doors. Ray takes a moment to get out as his recovers from all the oxygen the chortles had stole.

“Oh, don’t lie; everyone from our fans to your mom knows our bromance is unbreakable and you love my laugh.” He chuckles and blinks some gleeful tears away before turn to enter his home walking backwards to give Michael a final wave goodbye and in response get a single car horn honk.

Michael backed out of Ray’s driveway bringing himself to the street to commute to his apartment complex. He walked up the cold metal stairs to reach the second floor of the apartments. He stopped next to the railing and stared out to the streets, directly across was a corner store surrounded by great dark emptiness. When he got home he laid face down on his bed. From his spot he could see his open laptop where he left it. Michael had rushed from his home earlier when he saw the text from his fellow employees to back them up in the fight that had occurred almost an hour ago. On the screen it still flashed   
‘Winner  
Gavionfree’  
Michael heaved a heavy sigh into his pillow.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

The small click of a door unlocking. Followed with the sound of a door slowly creaking open. Into the room walked one lone man, Geoff Ramsey. He walks into his quiet home with an exhausted sigh. From the hallway came a beautiful blonde woman with deep lovely details in her face from years of life. She walked over and gave him a soft tender kiss  
Geoff softly bellows “Hey Griff...Millie already down?" She nod and whispers to get him to follow suit.

"I can’t believe how long they kept you guys out there." Griffon spoke with a hush voice, she trails off to the refrigerator to do some scrounging for something to drink. She retrieves two of the water bottles that are stack in the cold box. 'Catch' is all she says before tossing one to Geoff.

He barely catches it as it slips through one hand into the other. He has himself bent over to make sure he has now caught it securely and not make any noise. He winks and clicks his tongue to his wife as to seem impressive. Geoff flops down on the couch and opens the water. After getting a good part of the water bottle in his system he looks to Griffon "I know you said Millie is down, but it's quiet as dicks, is Gavin not home?"

Griffon leaves the counter she was leaning on to go peak in the British boy’s room. She comes back around the corner with the answer "No, was he at the fight with you guys?"

Geoff shakes his head

"... Did he say anything about going out today?" the question had Geoff sitting their thinking if he'd heard anything of the sort "Uh, well, he was at work...for...half the day? I think that's right. After lunch I think Jack said Gavin was going out to do something with some of the other employees or something."

As he finishes the sentence there's a knock at the door "Oh hey, speak of the devil, must be him" he strings out a long sigh upon sitting up gets up to answer the door. Griffon peeks around Geoff to see, instead of the familiar boy that lived with them, a man in a suit 

"O-oh! Sir, what a surprise. I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow...um, come in mister Grunchy" Geoff steps out of the way for them to walk inside. "What are you doing here sir?"

Griffon hurries over with a new water bottle "Water?" she offers her half empty bottle then realizes her mistake and quickly switches it with the new one.

The man waves her off "No thanks, I'm just here to discuss with you on your behavior today..." he clears his throat, pulls out his phone and shows it to the Couple. It was a video from an account that collected local videos from Austin that contained a snippet of their fight earlier that day.

A look of cringing shame came from both of the Ramsey'.

"Now, you do understand that you and your company have done very well with the loans I provide for you, correct?" The couple nod viciously "Well...let’s sit and talk about those loans why don’t we?" he states. The two give another rapid nod before leading their guest to a single chair that sat across from them on the couch. "Well, as acceptable as it is, it doesn't look very good when MY company provide money for ruffians, I need this stupid fighting to stop, and I'll have you know that I am providing for Cockbite as well so if there is a fight, zip, that's it I'm cutting both of you off." Their investor spoke in a deep monotone slightly threatening voice.

They both look and focus on the man’s face with such shock. Geoff lets out a small whisper "Holy shit..." as he give a slight glance to his wife.

"Are we clear Ramsey?" he states leaning back in the chair and placing his finger tips against each other much like a evil villain in a movie. He receives a solid response with of another collection of a few nods. 

"Good...now, before I leave..." he clears his throat and looks down at his lap a tad embarrassed changing the rooms atmosphere drastically "I...I was wondering if you could help me out? This can be one of those 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'”   
They both looked a little worrisome know that doing favors for bosses can be tricky "Look, I'd advise you to at least listen. Truth is that I should have cut you off long ago." he says commenting on their facial expressions.

The two look up with sudden intrigue as their money has become endangered "Yeah? Well...what is it? Because we aren't burning any dead bodies for you buddy. Sorry, not even for money" Geoff laughs hoping to lighten the mood but finds his throat dry so he floods the drought in his body by taking another swig from the water bottle.

"No, no nothing of the sort... it’s just, my son, he's been pretty sad and distant since his last partner broke up with him months ago and I was wondering if you...well... as weird as this is, do you think you could help me get him a date? Even one, I'm not asking for much; you have so many people in your company his age theres bound to be someone... I just want him to be happy and I think going out for even one date would help him out of this rut, not asking for anything serious just to get him out of this mood he's been in."

They stare with slightly surprised widen eyes and Geoff begins to choke on the water "A d-date?" he mutters between coughs "Even the bodies thing was more in my range of capability than a date." Griffon pats his back to help fight the fit of coughs  
“What he means is, well playing cupid isn't exactly our gig" Griffon explains

Mister Grunchy looked away beginning to look emebarressed with blush brightly shining through his beard in embarrassment "Your right, I'm sorry this was a bit odd of me to ask of you."

Griffon reaches over with a comforting hand "N-no! We'd be happy to try and help you....um, ok so, let’s see, what is your son like?" as much as her and Geoff knew getting a date for this kid would be hard it would defiantly help them look goof to Mister Grunchy if they could pull it off.

The man pull up a web page on his phone "Here he is." he hands the phone to her, it had Mister Grunchy’s son’s Twitter page on it. Griffon leans back into the couch to give view of the page to both her and Geoff. The page belongs to some guy named 'Dan the man'. Their Investor continues to babble on about his son as they look through the page. There are a few videos labeled with 'slow motion' and other personal post that they found giggle worthy.

"Well?" their loan shark speaks "Think you have anyone that could work?"

They're both leaned in close to the phone with interest heighten; scrolling quickly on the phone "Um...well, not at the moment, but we keep you up to speed and look around? I'm sure something will come to mind" they hand the phone back and stand ready to lead the man out.

"Alright, thank you so much." the three stand, shakes each of their hands and goes to the door to leave. "Thank you so much, visits anytime." Griffon offer with a smile.

He turns to face the door. Before he could open the door himself it was swung open by another force. In walked a lanky sandy hair man who cheered loudly.

"Woo! Geoff, I won-" he cuts himself off as he see the man in the suit "Oh!" he peeps and slaps his arms to his sides and slowly waddle around the large man in the suit to get out of his way. "B-bye Mister Grunchy" the suit leaves and closes the door giving a small breeze that brushes through Gavin’s hair.

"What was he doing here?" Gavin ask as he strides over to the couch.

Geoff look over to Gavin with exhaustion and a groan. "Alright, alright. My story then” Gav chuckles “Guess where I was today?"

Geoff rubs his face "Where Gavin? Where did you leave work to go to? Where did you leave work to go without tell me. Why was is so amazing kiddo." he glances up to the other with amusement twinkling in tired eyes

"I heard one of those Cockbite people was entering this gaming tournament on the computer, had Joel set up and enter me along with everyone else and-and i kicked arse!" he said in a child like joy pumping both his fist into the air looking at the two of them on the couch. "I actually won something!" he says with giddy laughter.

Geoff and Griffon laughed but moved into a silence and stared at him as he babbled on. They looked at each other and a glint exchanged in their eyes. Cutting of Gavin they spoke together "Gavin, could we ask a favor of you?"

Gavin sat there, mouth open as his words were paused, and a confused look plastered on his face.


	3. watch later

The three of them sat there in silence for a moment. The Ramsey's weren't sure how to bring up the fact that their Loan Shark was looking for a date for his son and they thought Gavin would make a perfect candidate.

Gavin sat in the single chair there shifting nervously, not sure what it was they were planning to tell him. The longer the lull dragged on the tenser he became

"...Well?" he finally questioned.

Geoff was the first to clear his throat but the only noise that came out was a high pitch voice crack. Griffon stepped up to the plate for her tongue-tied husband "Gavin, sweetie, I'm about to ask something of you that's going to make me sound crazy."

Gavin’s chin pulled back to his throat and his eyebrows rose as she makes the situation sound life changing "What on earth are you be going about?" he looks to Geoff for answers but only has the man avoid his eye contacts as Geoff was feeling embarrassed. Gavin was a bit taken aback by the man avoidance.

The large nosed man nervously chuckled a bit as to try to fill the quiet void but quickly dies back into silence "alright…Fire away."

the blonde woman took a deep breath "Well, I’m sure you saw our loan shark in here" Gavin nods as his eyes have focused on the woman and watched as she went with a blunt approach "He...he asked us to find his kid a date, and well your single and the same age." she says giving a small crooked smile as to lighten the request and waves her hands in gestures to help him understand but it doesn’t really leave much for answers.

Their young roommate sat with his spine stiffen straight and his eyes had found them self to grow large. He opens his mouth to voice his answer but only find himself chocking on spit. "W-what?" he ask through the fit of wheezes as his throat got very dry oddly fast "You-you… are you asking me to date your loan sharks daughter?"

"...Well…sort of, not exactly" Griffon says leaning her head and half closing one of her eyes in a cringe.

"Not exactly?" he asks as he rolls one of his hands forwardly as to hurry her on with the conversation.

"Not exactly.” Griffon repeats “In the case, we want you to go on one date with his son." she gives his a quirky smirk. Gavin only looks her up and down to find some sign she was joking "Really?" he ask "Is he even gay?"

Geoff points at Gavin with the hand that held his water bottle "Hey, you’re pretty easy to turn for, if I didn't have a much cooler wife than you could be, kid I would have run off with you long time ago." he speak with a humored voice that tries to lighten the mood.

As her partner spoke Griffon was pulling up Dan’s twitter on her own phone to show to Gavin "This is the guy, from what I can tell from his page he seems to have had partners beyond female ones." Gavin begins to scroll down the page interest sparking in his eyes "Even so, you don't have to, you were just the first person we thought of...." she waited for a reply but only watched him become engrossed in the phone "Hey...Earth to Gav?" she hisses a chortle to get his attention.

The tanned man looked up surprised "Wot?" he says with confusion before dropping the phone to the floor "Oh bollocks" he whimpers before handing the phone of "Yeah, he defiantly seems like a cool little bean."

They give him an amused face at his choice of comparison "Even better, he's a British turd just like you." Geoff picks on him.

Gavin rolls his eyes and mutters "Yes because that's the only reason British people date each other" his gaze hazes off as seems to be thinking.

"Exactly! So...” he clears is throat “You interested?" he asks with hope topping It off with a pair of wiggly eyebrows

Gavin reaches for the phone that lays on the table to look at the page again "Well, he's not terrible looking.” Who was Gavin kidding, this man was defiantly attractive “And he seems nice enough... and getting good spot into the lap of luxury wouldn’t be the worst I could do for myself...” Gavin stares over the phone; he seems to almost be second guessing himself but sighs and thinks it over

"Just one date right?"

The two nod.

“Alright, yeah. I’m up.”  
Geoff stands and cheers loudly “Woo! We’re not going out of business!” he does a little dance in his circle of space.  
“Just one date though." Gavin remarks fast “That’s all I will promise.”

“Yeah yeah buddy, do your thing.” Geoff grabs Griffins hands and pulls her to her feet to get her to dance with him.  
Gavin feels his palms get clammy as he watches the two literally dance for joy over his promise. He quickly stands and claps his hands together getting both their attention and their dancing to stop “Alright glad we got that figured out, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight”

"Goodnight sweetheart. You get some rest; momma Griffon has the perfect idea for you two too meet up; we'll throw a big company party here. You two can meet and we get the chance to show Mister Grunchy how generous our company is."

Gavin gave a smile back to reassure he was on board. Only as soon as she and Geoff looked away from him to talk party planning he was hulling his way to his room so they couldn’t see his panicked face. The weight of basically being a form of savior for the whole company by dating some random guy; he knows they said one date but he also knew that was a lie.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Michael laid flat on his back in starfish position. He stares at the fan that slowly moved in a circular motion overhead. Light shone in from the window above the head of his bed; the sunlight hits his feet and the end of the light blue bed sheets. The blankets have fallen onto the wood floors at some point in the night. Though the fan chilled his skin he wasn't motivated to get up and grab the blanket or even just put some warmer clothes on. He'd not gone to bed till late in the night and been awoken early in the morning by his alarm.

The weight of his emotions had him stuck in bed, it was like all his teenage hormones were racing back to him and stapling him to the bed. Once his stomach got bubbly and growls at him to eat he heaved a sigh and rolls out of bed. A set of soft feet place to cold floor. A short walk to his small kitchen to grab a poptart packet from the pantry. He leans his back against the linoleum counter and looks out the window set above the sink. After a few minutes of just staring blankly out the sheet of glass he looks around the vacant room. His eyes glue themselves to the small couch made for two. There was a small indent were he'd sit every night playing video games.

The longer he stared the more he grew bitter; it felt like a toxic tar chocking him. His eyes went into a glare as he has become enraged by his sad empty life. The only reason he'd even removed his eyes from the sight of the couch that made him so angry was the sound of his phone ringing in his room. He roughly threw the remains of the poptart in the sink absent mindedly and stomped his way into his bedroom.

The anger flushed away and got replaced by panic as he saw the caller’s name 'The Other Michael' in other words Burnie Burns, in other words his boss. Michael slides the green answer symbol and places the phone to his ear "H-hey, Burnie. What up, what’s going down buddy?"

"Michael work started an hour ago and you skipped half of yesterday! We have a lot of work to do, I need you here stat." Burnie demands with a stern voice making sure the message is brought across with the best understanding

“I know Burnie, I’m sorry...long night. I'll be there soon." Michael said as he began to pull dirty clothes off his person. "Yeah, whatever. We’re getting set up for filming, be here. No skipping or you’re fired" Burnie half playful half threatening around before hanging up. Michael sighs in relief as he tosses the phone to the bed and quickly dressing before hurrying out the apartments and to his car.

His car was doing double time to make sure he got to work soon as possible to please Burnie. Upon arriving at work he takes no time to get out of the car and making haste to get to the filming area. It’s a rather small office for the whole company space. It has two floors; five rooms per floor for private offices and one big area were they kept the green screen and animators. The green screen room was were Michael is to meet Burnie at. It was at the back of the first floor; Michael would have to through one of the small offices to get to his destination. It often angered him, the lay out that is but it’s the best they could do on their budget.

Michael waved at the dirty blonde woman named Kara who was taking phone calls at the front desk. She returned the friendliness with a distracted wave back. Michael didn't think much of it heads for the room he'd have to pass through. In the room at the moment was Barbara Dunkleman and Adam Ellis. They were both on their computers, well Barbara was on her own and Adam had his rolling chair pulled up close beside her to peek over her shoulder to watch her computer screen. Adam turns to the find the source of sound of the door being closed behind Michael.

"Hey, Mikey good to see you. You'll never guess the scoop we got on Achievement hunter this time." he said already not being able to hold back giggles. "Oh, yeah? Bet I can’t." he gave a smirk and walked over.

Barbara was on her email, the message was from some guy called 'BM Vagabond' Michael scoffed at the dumb name, as he’d seen it plenty of times before. It was some guy Barb talked to that always seemed to have the latest scoop on Achievement Hunter. Michael went on to read the message out loud in a silly nerdy voice "Hey, you'll never guess what happened this morning at Achievement hunters, place got totally trashed. Some dumb-ass apparently left the window open and a bird or something like a wolf got in." Michael paused breaking character to comment "thats two completely different things you dumbass" 

He gets back to his nerdy voice and continues "That’s what I’m getting from the fuss everyone making over the destruction of the company couch" Michael was getting a laugh in his throat from reading the message and was getting a small rise out of Barb and Adam as he read it to them "Made a huge mess, got into some of the food people left at the office. Bread everywhere. Their sending in a group to find whatever it is. Saw them trying to get all the broken sofa out to the dumpster, boss man is going to mad when he sees this." by the time Michael finished reading he was laughing loudly with the other two.

"Oh my god is this fucking for real? That’s gold! Where do you find these people Barb?" Michael said lifting his glasses with the heel of his hand to wipe the tears the formed. Barbara took a swig from the drink she held in her hand and waved him off "Oh, I have my sources." she claims vaguely. Michael shook his head "well whatever you’re doing I love it, ke-" Michael is cut off by Burnie coming in and slamming the door open.

"Michael! Get in here! What are you doing man we need to get work done." Burnie waves him along quickly into the green screen room.

Barbara calls after "Oooo Mikey boy is in trouble!" the two clown giggles amongst themselves.

Once Burnie completely closes the door shut he roughly whispers to Michael leaning in close as they walk through the animator’s computer station. "Did anyone tell you?" he said with slightly urgency.

Michael furrowed his brows and looked up to the man "Tell me what? Is it so wild you have to lean on me?" Burnie back off as he realized he was a bit close for comfort. Burnie looks straight forward but spoke quietly as to not attract attention

"Last night when me and Gus got back to the apartment complex we met with Mister Grunchy making his way to my apartment. He came to talk to us about the fight that happened yesterday." he went on explaining the whole story to Michael, he quickly wrapped it up as they reached the square patch of stage. Michael lagged behind staring gawked after Burnie at the impact of what he said.

Michaels mind races 'We could go out of business?’ ‘I didn't not move all the way to Texas to lose my job.’ ‘Knowing these guys their bound to start a fight.' these questions filled his head. Michael bit his tongue but sucked up as he could tell Burnie was wanting to just keep it between them.

"Help me, help you. try to get people to stop fighting." Burnie pats his on the back and pushes him up onto the small stage.

Michael is handed a script and a bunch of balloons.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Gavin waved to Millie and Griffon as he and Geoff separated with them as Millie school went he opposite was as work.

The sky was a pale blue grey with a humid wind. Gavin giggled as he looked at the older man’s mustache wave around wildly against the wind. Gavin was hardly effected by this as his hair was already holding the messy look. The two joked all the way on their walk to work until they spotted Geoffs employees taking a couch from inside the building.

Geoff quickly ran over leaving Gavin to catch up in his walking pace "Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on?!" he said angry and confused. They all turn to look at his as they were obviously jumpy of the sight of Geoff. A red head woman drops her corner of the torn up couch when she just about jumps out of her shoes when she spots Geoff. This makes it slip from the other hand causing it to land on some of their feet. They yell out a loud 'shit' in unison. Gavin walks up and laughs at the sight "Holy cruds what’s going on?"

"That is what I'd like to know." Geoff says with a sour voice. he walks to the large light haired man, Jordon. Geoff begins to talk to him about what’s going on. The other two pick up the couch and hurry off. The red head gets left behind so she gives a shrug and walks over to Gavin.

"Hey Gav, what’s up buddy where’d you go yesterday?" she asks with a big white smile.

Gavin returned the smile and offers his arm letting Linsday wrap her arm around his "Oh that's a boring story, I want to hear about the couch first Lins." he said as they walked into the building trying their best to get out of people’s way as the new interns where hurrying back and forth. She leads him to the break room.

"Well it all starts with this thing." she says as she nods to the cage on the table that two others were looking at. "Hey Ryan, Jack how’s that little troll hanging on?" she asks leading Gavin over to the cage. In it was a small young cat that curled uptight in a ball, ears flat and throat gurgling with an angry hum. Gavin’s eyes light up and he hurried over to get a closer look. This only mad the kitten madder.

"This little bagel made all that mess?" his squeals to each word makes the three laugh. Even Ryan who was typing something on his phone.

Linsday Chuckled "No, no. When we got in we found this scamper, a dead bird and about three raccoons. quite amazing what all gets in a building when you leave a window or two open for a night. The Raccoons ran out right under our feet. We trapped this little guy and Jack got him in the cage. We think there's another one hiding around here but no signs of it." she explained. Gavin half listens as he ran a finger on the cage bars and made baby noises. "Aw the little baby lost in the big scary office." he said with a silly tone that would be used for a baby.

Jack speaks through his beard "Wanna take it home? I was just going to drop it off at the shelter but just sending it home with someone would make me feel much better." he said with hopeful eyes looking down to Gavin. The cat swiped at his fingers getting claws caught in skin. The British man pulls back and places the cut finger into his mouth to relieve the pain.

Gavin frowns at the cat but the longer he stares he couldn't help but smile at the small scared cat "Mmm..Well, I don't see why not, always wanted a pet. I'd just have to run it by Geoff."

Jack gave a big smile that shone right through his thick ginger beard. "Cool, well this 'little bagel' will be in Ryan and I's office if you decided to take it." he picks up the cage and leads Ryan, who was still indulged in his phone back to their office.

Lindsay chuckles "Do you think you can really take care of an animal" she say getting a water bottle out of refrigerator for both of them before heading to their shared office space.

"Of course I could, what, do you think I can't?" he says slightly offended.

"Last time Geoff and Griffon left you to watch Millie they came home to both of you laying on the couch sick as dogs from bad headaches, because you let her chow down on all the snacks she wanted and then also hole in the wall." she teased opening the maroon door for him and to following behind.

Both sat in their chairs side by side getting a good drink of water. Behind their chair facing the opposite wall was the desk one of the people in charge of the company website. They didn't seem to be in at the moment leaving Gav and Lindsay open time to talk.

They chatted and joke for a good hour working on and off until the third worker in their space joined them. For the rest of the day the two friends stuck to emailing each other to keep quiet. Their office mate on multiple occasions expressed her dislike for conversation so early. Gavin got an email from Geoff to meet him after work to get stuff for their party this weekend and for Gavin to make a list of people to invite. He quickly sent out a list to everyone he could think of that were free that day, then asked Geoff about the wild cat he wanted to take home, lastly made a list of things that they should get for the party. Lindsay spotted his actions she began to help and soon they were loudly talking and adding extra things on the list such as 'big horse dildos' and 'about a barrel full of weed' as joke items.

Quickly enough they were shushed by the third party. They went back to whispers but by the end of the day their conversations got back to a loud enough volume that they were extinguished three more times. Gavin dropped by Jack office to get the cat, then hurried to were Geoff waited for him. Geoff got a good look at the cat before walking all three of them to the nearby Target.

When they got to the store Gavin handed over the list of supplies, reading the first one 'ten swords' rolling his eyes and leaving Gavin to get supplies for his new pet. Once Gavin was at the register and pay for his own stuff he began to wait for Geoff at the front outside to sit on one of the large red spheres target was iconic for having making it his waiting place. His impatience began to reach for the bottom of the barrel as the sky grew dark.

While The sky was now a dark blue the light of the bright store behind him prevented him from seeing the stars. he gave a heavy sigh that left a frown, the sky was empty and I sure didn’t help him with his mind wandering to the thought of having to meet Dan. He looked at his new cat who wasn't showing so much anger as before; it was tired at this point and was dozing off. Gavin laid his scruffy chin on top of the cage and stared out into the parking lot. He was expecting his companion to take a while as they were going to need a lot for this party. Didn't make the waiting and less boring.

Sudden laughter burst out behind Gavin that caused him to jump and the cats cage slips from his grip.

One of the two who's laughter scared Gavin in the first place quickly grabbed out for the cage to make sure it didn't hit the ground. Gavin wasn’t far behind to grab after his cat and the two of them grabbed it together.

From this angle all the British boy could see was the top of the curly haired man. "Boy, that was close. Scared the fuckery out of-" the man cut off as he placed the cat into Gavin’s lap man’s lap to make sure it was safe but once they looked each another in the eyes they immediately recognized one another’s face. The pale freckled boy in front of him was from Cockbite and from how he looked at Gavin he knew he was from Achievement hunter. Gavin could easily guess that his black haired friend was also a Cockbite employee. They both stared quietly in shock as they weren't sure what to do. Gavin clenched up expecting one of them to hit him. All they did was quickly walk away with only a small glance over the shoulder from the darker skin one.

"Wow, that was crazy." came Geoffs voice out of no were scaring Gavin again but this time he had a tight hold on the cat’s cage.

He squawked in surprise "D-don't do that! I don't want to drop the cat, it'll hate me!"

Geoff chuckled "Wouldn't be the first.” 

"No he's going to be a good egg and love me." he chuckles and look at the frazzled cat.

"Don't tell that's what you’re going to call it." Geoff smirked "We don't need more weird named things in our home, we already got you." he said ruffling the boy hair "Now come on, lets hurry home." he carried several bags while Gavin carried the cat and a bag of toys and small bag of cat food.

It was a twenty-minute walk back home from the store. It gave them plenty of time for conversation. For a while they talked about Gavins run in with the two Cockbite employees. The conversation smoothly became about their new cat.

"Millie, sure going to love that cat being with us." Geoff huffs a smile under his facial hair. Gavin smiles and looks to the cat he held "Hear that Egg? Someone’s going to be excited to see you beside me." he giggles "After we get you over the scratching habit of course."

Geoff was quiet as he watched the other talk to his new pet "Hey, Gav?"

Gavin made a kissy face to the cat then looked up at Geoff "Yeah?"

"Have you considered moving out at some point?" he said looking away a little ashamed to look at him. This question threw him off and he almost just stop, the only thing keeping him going was keeping the steady pace home. "A-are you kicking me out?" he asks panicked.

Geoff looked to him a bit worried he took it the wrong way "No! It's just...you've been living with me and Griffon since we got England and that was years ago now, and after last night we started talking. You've been with us for a while, and we love you dude really, full homo. It’s just, you’re at that age. Imagine bringing home a date, or wanting to bring some friends over or whatever you want to do. Its not exactly something you can do when you live in a house with a full family, And now you have a pet and it’ll be easier for the animal the sooner you move, moving is hard on animals who’ve lived in houses for a while." he trailed of at the end just making any reason to get Gavin to understand what he was saying in the nicest way "We’ve loved having you, but don’t you thing its time you got cozy in a life of your own?"

Gavin’s eyebrows furrow "...Yeah, I suppose your right. I guess I haven't really thought about it... Is it bad that in the back of my mind I believed we'd live together forever?" he said trying to pull away from reality with a crooked smile.

Geoff gave another huff smile "Yeah, I think we all did; but this is life dude. In fact, before you got here we didn't even plan to keep you around as long as we did." he looks over to see the sadness making a thick layer on Gav’s face "Look bud, after this party I'll come with you to find you a house, one near us so if you ever have any nightmare you can come to mom and dad’s room." he gives a reassuring smile. In return he gives back the best smile he can.

There wasn't much talking on the rest of the walk, Gavin was thinking about his life and Geoff was just thinking.

They'd reached home soon enough. It was past bed time for Millie and with Griffon no were in sight they assumed she had gone to bed as well.

"Better head to bed buddy, I want you to get work done early tomorrow so you can come home and help Griffon with getting ready for Saturday." The man with the sleeves of tattoo spoke soft as he went down the small hall to his room. Gavin nods as he goes down his hallway on the other side. His own door was across from Millie's so he tried his best to stay quiet as he opened the door, went in and then set his stuff down.

Gavin sat on the bed and looked at the cat on the floor "Hmm...did Jack feed you? Maybe I should anyways, you look hungry." he gets on the floor and quietly shuffles over to the cat on his knees. He takes out the two small bowls filling them with food and water from a water bottle. As he opens the cage to place the water in the cat pushes itself against the opposing wall of the cage with hair raised. Gavin coos to it as he goes to place the other bowl in. When he takes his hands out the cat swipes and gives him a few cuts. "Ouch, that hurt you little doggel." he huffed. Immediately he closes he cage not wanting to deal with anymore.

This new found cat owner laid in his bed sighing loudly into his pillow and mummers "I hope Lindsay was wrong about me and owning a pet."


	4. fast forward

The next day at work Michael hadn't much to do expect short game play livestreams. As soon as he sat down in his office chair; before he could do anything, Ray who he shared the office with was yammering gibberish in his ear. Michael chose to ignore him as he'd not gotten much sleep last night, or the night before. Besides he was indulged in work and then later his thoughts. So for now he'd rest his body by shutting off his brain. He mindlessly turned on the computer and started up the game he was planning to play.

He was snapped back as Ray asked "So you up for it?"

Michael scrunched his nose as he'd no idea what he was talking about "Up for what? Another late trip to Target to get drinks that give lil' Mikey a hang over? Also making him really bad at work" he asks sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes "Oh, drinks were just as much your idea as it was mine, beside you owned me for making have to go get my own car the other night remember." he smirks as he picks out the pretzels from the bag of Chex Mix he held "Also, no. If you'd listen to me a bit more then you'd have heard me say that I was talking to Barbara earlier and she was saying that the Achievement hunters are throwing a party tomorrow night."

Michael's eyes brows slightly lift as he knows what Ray was implying. His plans for the weekend was to sleep in and try to avoid everyone the best he could. With this in mind he went straight to protesting saying he didn't want to go, but Ray wasn't making it easy. They argued back and forth on his going or not with deals on deals being made.   
"Ok, even if I go, bring friends, get hammered and even have a good time. How on earth do we get inside without anyone noticing in the first place?" he said much like a parent to their child.

"Nah, man already got that covered. Barbara said it was a costume party. We’ll be like spies in disguise. Crazy luck yeah?" he smiles hoping he's convinced him.

"Yeah...crazy, hey is it just me or does it seem like she always got the scoop on what’s up at Achievement Hunters?" he brings up half wanting to avoid the part invite. Though, in all honesty he'd been wondering this after the first few times of her talking about that company. At first they just figured they heard it through the internet or something, but that was becoming less and less likely.

Ray looked at him acknowledging him changing the subject, but went along for his own curiosity "Well, of course I noticed, pretty sure everyone in the company has been wondering. I just got over it and assumed it’s just Barbara being herself. She is a strange one y'know." explaining his thoughts on the subject "Now, enough about Barb, take my thoughts into considerations. She's probably just trying to throw everyone off, but her information is solid. All I wanna talk about is you coming with us to the party tonight."

Michael leans back in his rolling chair and sighs. He removes his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Yeah, why not... sounds like a blast." he answers swiveling his chair back to the computer. Ray ‘woops’ and pumps his fist excitedly into the air. "Now chill out we have a livestream to do you clown."

For the rest of the day Michael stayed in his office even during lunch. He'd achieve a large headache after yelling at this computer screen for nearly a half hour. Him and Ray didn't talk much and he avoided all topics about the weekend and their party plans.

At the end of the day he was of the last group to leave. Only he stuck behind to grab some Tylenol that he'd brought and stored in the company kitchen after the first month of working here. He was in there for a while as he got the two blue pills and a cup of water to wash them down. He tossed them in and swallowed them, feeling the sticky itching on the inside of his throat until it was washed away by the water. He heaved a sigh as he put all the stuff away.

"Hey Michael, what are you doing here?" the fake russian voice that startled him. He turned to see Adam and Barbara, of course out of all the people that would find him after work. the two giggled like idiots.

"Oh, not much just getting something for my monster headache." He puts the bottle of pills back into the cupboard “What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, all the electrical thingys are being worked on at our house right now. Was checking some personal things on the computers before we headed out." Barbara answered. Michael gave a small nod of understanding as he places his cup into the dishwasher. "You coming to that Achievement hunter party tomorrow night?" Adam spoke a question this time with a big goofy smile.

"Wasn't really up for it, but lousy Ray didn't like that answer much and got on his knees and begged me." he chuckled. He walks over to them and walks to the front of the building. Barbara talks with excitement up front in her tone, her conversation was more directed at Adam and how she 'hadn't been to a party in forever'.  
The two of them lived together as roommates across the street from the office, they lived the closest out of all their friend group and were lucky enough to be in the same office space and had the same job. Michael waved them off before stepping into his car so he could hurry home and get some rest.

The sky was the colored like strawberry lemonade, orange and yellows mixed in, with white sploshes of clouds littering the sky misted on the edges with the warm hues the scenery laid in front of him him as he drove at the setting sun. It was a bit stressful that his job let out at a later time than most work places, but it was smooth on the drive back with the lack of traffic in his way.

The car gave soft bumps, humming of the engine and the toned down radio all the way home.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Gavin was woken up by small fingers prodding his face and itching his stubbly chin. He opens a slit of his eye lids peak to see the child with the big smile giggling over him "Gavin, dad said to-to get up and get to your lanky butt to work." She covers her mouth holding back the giggling. She steps away as he swings his legs out of bed.

"Yeah? Well tell dad that the fans love my lanky butt more than his old one so… y’know." he chuckles and walks over to the closet. Millie still stands there quietly "Do you need something else Mils?"

She glances at the cage off to the side "Can I pet your kitty?" she asks with those big eyes kids get when they see something to be fixated on. Gavin look to the cage to see if his new pet was up for being touched. The small kitten laid in the corner looking grumpy "I think Egg is still not up for that. Soon though." he reassures as he ruffles her hair. "Now I have to get ready-" he's interrupted by her stomach loudly growling "And you still haven't had breakfast." he chuckles and playful moves her out of his room. heaving a sigh and mummers "I'll miss this.."

He quickly gets ready and hurries out to the kitchen were Geoff was talking to Griffon as he waits. Gavin skips over and is handed a granola bar for the walk over to work. The two of them were leaving earlier than Griffon and Millie so that Gavin could hurry back home to help set up for their party tomorrow night.

They were waved off by the two girl as the headed out and down the sidewalk all the way to their company building. They were the first there, have the whole building to themselves. The small building for once seemed big and roomy

Geoff separates from Gavin to go to his own office to get to work. Gavin hurries upstairs to his own office to hurry on his work. 

Even though he knew he'd just be going home to work on the house, he knew that among that activities he'd be able to sneak in some treats, play with his kitten, hang out with Griffon and then just laze around in bed afterward.

It was an hour later before Lindsay got in. She was bubbling with excitement about coming over to his house tomorrow for the party. This winds up conversation for the next two hours until the third employee came with her usual tired look, pajamas and coffee. Even in the middle of the day. This gets him to work quickly in silence for the next hour to finish his work. the time was a quarter to one. He got up got in stretching and goodbyes in before taking off.

He left the building telling everyone goodbye and to have a good weekend as he would pass them. The air outside was humid as it normally was in Texas summers, though clouds over head kept it cooler than the average scorching hot. From the looks at the dark soggy clouds ahead it was bound to rain, it had been at an increasing amount this summer. It was nice due to the years of drought; it was weird to think there has been a drought for so long. After living here for long you tend to forget.

Half way home Gavin's skin was getting moist from the humidity and he decided to go into the closest food place. While cooling off in there he ordered something to take home for lunch. It’s not long for the bag of food to come out and for him to pay.

Exiting back out to the thick musky air to be back on his way home. He watches the people that he passes by.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of curly hair. He looked back at who passed by with great obviousness. Upon looking at who he saw, it was a small mom with her kid with curly hair that looked like a hat on her head. Gavin shook his head; he was just seeing things. Even so, what would he even do if he saw that guy from target walking around out here during work hours and so close to Achievement hunter. It’s not like he could do anything; he wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t notice how muscular the man was. He'd kick his ass if they even tried to tussle. Compared to Gavin he was the big beef and Gavin was merely a noodle in the beef stroganoff fight. Just for some reason, the idea that he'd bump into him again got his heart racing and his hands clammy. Gavin could just feel his nerves seize up.

He then chooses not looking at anything but where each of his feet took a step until he reaches his house. As soon at the door is opened a panicked Griffon calls from inside "Close the door!" Gavin closes it keeping himself outside. He was frightened by the sudden urgency. Quickly enough Griffon opens the door looking at him with an unamused face "I meant get inside then close it." Gavin was a bit taken a back as he went from great urgency to confusion of something that now seemed trivial.

Gavin squirmed his way through the small opening Griffon allowed him to go through. The door gets closed behind him quickly and he walks to the living room to set the food on the coffee table. "What’s going o-" he is cut off by a loud screech and the feel of something under his foot. He looks down quickly to see his new kitten's tail under his large foot. His foot lifts with speed and Gavin watches Egg run under the couch.

Gavin stared wide eyed were the cat ran to "W-what on earth?" he squawked. He looks to Griffon for an explanation.

Griffon opens part of her mouth to suck on her teeth "Ouch, poor kitty... I went to feed it but it got out and I haven't been able to get it back in its cage. It been fine though, he's just hanging out and climbing... everything." she say glances to the scratch marks on the couch and drapes “Oh! Did you get food? What a sweet son of mine you are." She suddenly leaves the topic of cat as her stomach takes control. "Hop on decorating while I eat, yeah? I’ve been working all morning."

Gavin looks around at the groceries on the table. Nothing seem to be placed out "Worked all morning?" he mutters sarcastically.

"Shopped till I dropped. Got the rest of the stuff. There are three bags with not food items, take care of those. I'll make food that needs to be prepared now." she says between bites.

Gavin walks to the table and peeks into the back. There are a few items in here, mainly lights and a music system. "Do we have the money for this stuff?"

"That stuff I'm just borrowing from a friend for the party." Griffon calls over to him. Gavin nods and begins going through the bag to figure out where to start, the Ramsey’s were here to impress and it was obvious.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

A loud banging on the front door echo through the small apartment space. The first couple knocks went easily ignored. After that it became a series of many knocks in a row.

Michael laid on his side with his arms hung out limp in front of himself. His eyes were wide with annoyance, there were terrible bags forming in his lower eyelid. The knock stops and he lets out a decent sigh. and rolls onto his stomach.

It was late on Saturday; Michael had gone to bed early then slept in. He'd woken around one but chose to just laze in bed for a while longer. Even the many knocks on his door was not going to get him out that easy. With the knocking gone laying there was much easier. He gives a soft relieved sigh. His eyes slowly close so he drifts off, only to be pulled back to the world of the awake by his phone loudly ringing.

"Uuuuhg." is all he could muster as he reached out for his phone on the bed side table “Ugh, ugh ugh ugh.”

"Hey, are you gonna open the door or ignore me all day?" came a voice that pieced Michaels ears and made him mad. Michael rubbed his face and mutter gurgled gibberish into the phone.

He rolls off his bed and pulls the jeans he left on the floor up his legs and grabs a shirt out of the open dresser on the way out. The knocking has begun again, louder now "I’m coming! Hold your shit! All the shit coming from every part of your body; hold it close and don’t let it spill because if you damn shit spolp onto the carpet of my front door I will bring you in my apartment to throw you from my own window!" he makes his way from his own room to the front door opening letting the group gather in front of his door get the full blast at the end of Michaels rant. Outside his home was Ray, Barbara and Adam.

"Why are you here so early?" he mutters still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dude its almost five, did you just wake up?" Barbara ask with a giggle to her tone "We came over to get ready and to make sure you were as well. Also, your car is the only one that can hold all of us." she says holding up some bags with party city labeled to the sides.

Michael always hated their stupid car, it didn't have a back seat just three seats in the front seat. he literally doesn't understand where they got the piece of shit or why they don't have two cars. 

Michael bits his lips "I don't think I even have a costume." he states flatly still trying to get out of the party plans last second. He was tired and just wanted to be alone. The only form of reply was something being slipped over his face by Ray speaking from behind him "We figured, so we got you something." his sentence was tainted with a big cheeky smile that Michael could feel on his words.

He takes what he assumes is a mask off his face to look at it. It a white plastic ski mask, Michael's eyes look up at Adam and Barbara who were still in front of him with a placid look. "Really?" he questions but still smiling at the item in his hands.

Ray pinches both his cheeks from behind to get his mouth to smile "For our angry boy." Ray walks over to Adam to grab one of the bags he held "I call dibs on Michael's room!" he shouts as he runs to the room before Michael could get his protest out.

"Bathroom!" Barbara claims as she sets one of the bags down and runs to the bathroom.

Adam hangs his head and sighs like a cheeky fake ass disappointed look "I guess I’ll just take the closet." And makes a B-line for the small square foot room full of closets. Michael stares at him "Don't touch my closet." he states simply and Adam laughs.

Him and Adam talk as they wait for the other two to get out. It’s a solid five minutes at the least for Barbara to come out with one of those big creepy horse heads and a nice button up shirt.

"What are you supposed to be?" Michael huffs out a laugh.

"Not Barb." she says ending the answer with a stupid whinny. Michael looked disgusted by her hideous huge horse face and opens the mouth to peek at Barbara inside "You disgust me; you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Adam and Barbara get a good laugh out of that. Even when he goes to the bathroom to get dressed, Adam’s loud laugh could still be heard.

Ray exits soon enough "What’s he laughing about?". He's wear a batman costume with the iconic bat mask strapped around his head but lifts it above his eyes so he could see better only to get spooked by Barbara jumping at him with the horse mask. "Oh gees! That things even weirder on you." he shakes his head slightly "Adam getting in his costume?"

Ray picks up the bag Barbara had set down and hands it to Michael "Your turn buddy." patting him on the back as Michael grumbles his way into his own room. Once in the pours all the cloths onto his bed. Most of the constants were torn cloths, fake scars and wound patches, the mask then... a hook hand? He gives a small smirk, he had to admit this was kinda cool looking and their obviously being careful in what they wear so they didn't get caught.

He begins to get dressed into his costume, this got him a bit nervous. What if Burnie or Matt found out? They'd kill him! as he slides on the ragged coat his hands were a bit shaky with nerves.

As much as being fired was a joke, Michael really didn't want to lose his job. he moved all the way to Texas for this opportunity and he has loved doing his job everyday. Getting fired would suck.

He takes in a big breath of air as he knew it was too late to go back at this point and he just need to calm down so he could have fun.

As he was putting the mask and the hook on his person he could hear Adam leaving his bathroom and conversations volume growing. Michael hurried up suddenly feeling weird being alone in a room in a house full of people. He exited soon enough to see horse head and Batman talking to a Skeleton. What kind of life did Michael have to have to have his own home tainted like this.

Adam wore a body suit with a cheesy skeleton print on it with a childish smiling skeleton mask. Michael couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh, Adam looked just ridiculous with his large beard poking out the bottom. The laughter felt good as it was one he'd been holding back for a while now. Everyone was a little taken a back but Michaels happiness but laughed right along. Adam did a silly dance over to Michael making ridiculous 'oggady boogady' Michael playfully pushes him away to get around.

"Guess lil' Mikey is gettin' in the mood for partying finally?" Ray teased "Well good, we better go now so were not too late." he said with a smile trying to get everyone out the door and out to the car.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

"A costume party? When did that happen?" Gavin squawked over to Geoff who'd finally came home in the middle of Griffon and Gavin preparing food platters with the news that for some reason everyone had gotten an email claiming the party got changed to a costume party.

"What do you mean ‘what do you mean?’ on my way out of work I have people left in right telling me about what they’re going to were as a costume tonight! The email came from my account, and only you and I know the password for that account" Geoff said placing the blame on Gavin suddenly.

"Me?! I’ve been home all day, I don't even have a computer here and my phones crummy and won't send email." he said shielding himself from the attack of words from his boss and friend.

Geoff stands there taking that in and sighs "Yeah, your right. Sorry, it was a mess at the office. With the other half of the company complaining that they didn't have the time to make a costume on such a short notice," he begins to take his shoes off and place them with the other pairs of shoes. "Just had to tell everyone that it wasn’t mandatory. Though, that concerns me, who got into our email... and of all things just change our normal party to a costume one." he sighs and walks to his room to change.

Gavin thinks of who might know his password, but couldn't think of anyone that would know it then also do something like this. He became a bit obviously paranoid he was getting hacked. Griffon called over to him with a kind motherly tone "Gavin, its fine. I'm sure everything will get worked out on Monday." she gives a one-armed side hug and a smile then goes back to slicing foods.

Gavin nods and looks to the clock. It was an hour before people should start arriving.


	5. Share on media

By the time that they had arrived it looked like the party was in full swing. There were curtained windows showing silhouettes of people walking through the house. There were as many as ten cars parked around the house already. Moderately loud music came from the large house that they slowly drove past. They planned to park a bit ahead away from the others in hopes no one noticed them.

Ray looked over to Michael with a big foolish smile fastened to his face "You ready for this?" he looks to Barbara and Adam who cheer. He pulls down the batman mask and speaks in a deep rugged voice "Then let’s go."

Michael heaves a sigh and pulls down his own mask. He is the last to step out as he waits for the others to open their doors so he could lock his car. He could barely see his group without his glasses in the dark, not to mention the fuckers were already running ahead. Michael legged behind not wanting to trip by hurrying himself, getting there when the door was being opened by tired man with spiky black hair. The stranger looks them over with a face that looks ready to fall alseep on them.

"Who are you?" he questions. Before anyone can make something up Barbara steps up and says "Sorry We don't actually work for Achivement Hunter, our friend is Ryan Haywood."

The man backs his head away from the long horse snout that is thrusted into his face "Yeah, ok. Whatever. Come in."

They walk pass him quickly not wanting to talk to him any further. Michael could tell this man did not want to party, Michael felt like he was looking into a mirror. If you couldn't base, it off his facial expressions this man was answering the door in the mist of a full blown party.

Once they were into the main part of the house they were able to get a good look at the place. It was dim with blue tinted lights, some catchy music that you’d hear on the radio filled the room. The main area they stood in had many people standing around with drinks or snacks in their hands doing activity from talking to others, whispering the songs to themselves, or being one of those people who sits by themselves on their phones. Michael sighs remembering he left his own phone at home and that he wouldn't have anything to do when he got bored. Which he completely excepted himself to do.

With his looking around he actually began to recognize some of these people from some of their fights in the past. He even spotted Geoff Ramsey, Achievement Hunters boss accompanied who he presumed to be his wife. He had to admit to himself, it was weird to see these people with smiles on their faces as they enjoyed each other’s company. As silly as it was Michael didn't think that Achivement Hunter employeess had fun, at least it was hard to imagine it.

his train of thought is picked up off the tracks and thrown off the cliff as Barbara pushes between them with her phone clasped in her hand "I'll see you guys later!" she calls to them as she hurries off. Michael is taken a back that she had a place to go. The three of them watch her go over to a man in a kilt, she opens her arms and give the stranger a hug like they were old friends.

That's when it hit him, this is the 'BM Vagabond'. The supplier of Barbara’s Achievement Hunter info, the man who gets all her updates on Achievement Hunter. He glances to Ray who also has a face of bewilderment, but it’s nothing compared to Adam’s face. 

Adam looked absolutely befuddled and Michael almost laughed right in his face. Adam couldn't seem to grasp the situation and he simply looks lost at why his best friend would leave him behind for some stranger.

Ray Reach back to grab Adams hand and give him a devious smile trying to cover up the fact that he wanted to laugh at Adams dumbfounded face "Hey come on bro, were here; let’s get hammered!" he suggested dragging him toward the kitchen before he could answer. The two of them followed the enthusiastic leader of the three letting their eyes linger at Barbara before they disappeared into the other room.

The entrance to the kitchen had no door, but instead a curtain to cover the door frame so the normal yellow light could barely flow into the dim blueish room.

They slipped in quickly to make sure the light didn't draw attention to them, Michael squints at the bright yellow light until he feels his pupils readjust. Lucky enough no one was in the kitchen at the moment they were entering, for the best really. Anxiety was already eating away every inch of his mental self; there was absolutely no need for them to converse with these people At least that how Michael felt about the situation, but knowing Ray, he'd probably end up talking to every single person here; then when they get in trouble act like he meant to get in trouble and play it off.

Ray picks up one of the plastic red cups filled with what he presumed to be alcohol and brings its to his lips before getting anyone else a drink or even getting out of the way for Michael to just pick it up himself. Justices was swiftly served as Ray choked on the drink and began to cough loudly. His face grew red and Adam patted his back till he caught his breathing.

Michael chuckled and grabbed a cup for himself. He took a sip with great greed as he had become parched on the way over. As the flavor hit his tongue his throat tightened with rejection. Instead of the bitter malty taste of alcohol he was expecting he got a fruity sugary taste. Apparently his assumptions where way off as he now held a cupful of apple juice

At this point it was the difference between him and Ray and that was that he wasn't going to let himself get embarrass himself by choking. He held back a cough or the urge to spit it back out and just forced down the drink.

"Who the fuck serves apple juice at a grown up party?" Ray coughed words into his cup. Adam could only laugh at their friend as his face was red from lack of air, was still letting off steam.

As much as Michael was not interested in drinking juice he felt bad for wasting, unlike Ray who sets his cup back down with the other full cups and quickly walks away followed by Adam.

Michael sighs as he takes Ray's cup and dumps both into the sink not wanting to drink or leave it were someone else could drink it. Hearing Ray and Adam leaving the kitchen passing by a group of three walks in laughing and talking. Michael accidentally drops the cups in the sink, but gets nervous and leave it behind as he hurries out to the main darker area.

He doesn't spot anyone from his group, not even Barbara who was last seen in a conversation not far from where he stood now. Michael gets on his tiptoes to try and find them over the crowd. No sight of them before Michael gets bumped into and knocked back to his feet flats. He huffs before making his way through the crowd keeping his head down so he could avoid any form on conversation making slight looks up for his friends.

He finally hears Ray just beyond some people, he talking loudly to someone, and for his sake it better be Adam. He rudely brushes past two men who are talking, to find Ray waving his arms around like an idiot as he puts on a show for a group of people who he was absolutely sure was not some secret friends like Barbara has. Michael felt like he should be angry at Ray for putting their cover on the line, but he knew Ray was friendly person who couldn't help but go and talk to others even when everyone told him not to. This behavior, while not wise was expected.

Ray spotted him and waved him over with a big inviting smile. Michael gave a typical roll of the eyes as he steps to go toward him but is stopped by someone grabbing his hand and holding him back.

Michael turns around to look straight at the large nose, wild haired, green eyed man in front of him. With the single memory of them running into each other in front of target the other day.

"Michael?"

Michael's spine shivers at his own name.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

It been an hour since the other began to arrive. It was easy to greet the first few with Geoff and Griffon. After the fifth person Gavin quickly lost interest in the p-arty. It wasn't like he didn't know these people or didn't want to talk to them. 

There was only eight people in the house now, which didn't sound like much, but Gavin felt cramped and wanted to be alone. his chest felt cloudy and almost humid as the thought of interactions with others at the moment tired him.

It felt weird to feel this way with knowing himself to be quite up beat for the most social situations. Nerves might be the only thing to explain it; he started feeling bad once Geoff brought up Dan and their investors coming by later. 

Everything was caving in on Gavin. He'd already forgotten that this whole party wasn't just for fun; it was meant as basically a booty call for Dan to Gavin but with ten times more stressful.

He remembers the short moment of being kinda excited about meeting this guy, he seemed fun and someone Gavin would love to talk to. He also just as easily remembered the moment he stopped being excited and got worried he'd just screw it up. which was weird as most of the time Gavin didn't care what happened and let things be how they are.

Maybe if he didn’t let that short moment of excitement consume him he wouldn’t have said yes to all of this so fast. All he knew is that now he wished he could lock himself in his room and never come out.

He was half way there with being in his locked room, but he knew Geoff was going to want Gavin to come out and at least say hi.

"Bollocks" he muttered to himself as he dragged a string across the hardwood for his kitten to chase. He sat with his silence listen to the muffled conversation and music on the other side of the wall.

When Egg lost interest and went to lay down on a pile of cloths, Gavin figured it was time for him to come out of his room. He positioned his arms to lift himself from the wood flooring he sat on, but the self lift motion was interrupted by his phone getting a text. He quickly sits back down happy for the excuse to stay in his room longer.

It was a test from Lindsay, the one person he would always be happy to talk to. He smiled as he opened the text to see a picture of her in a cat costume and followed by a text 'on my way, see you soon'

He chuckled and gave a simple 'tops' in return before closing the texting app. He was ready to turn off his phone but his eye caught the YouTube app.

His thumb taps the icon and Before he knew it he’d wrote 'Cockbite' into the search. He set the phone down feeling uneasy about what he was doing. He felt like a teenager getting their hands on a filthy booby magazine for the first time, feeling nervous and worried of anyone finding out what he was doing.

He got up quickly wanting to forget what he was doing. Even with a strong march out he found himself not opening the door.

Well, he had the app opened. Maybe it was for some reason that he forgot, maybe it was important. He quickly convinced himself to return himself to the phone. He clicks the small search button that retrieves for the top videos for the key words 'Cockbite'. The first video is a man with a square face, glasses and stubble, he clicks the YouTube channel name instead and skims through their playlist section.

He flicks his thumb up the screen until he spots a familiar face. He was on a video in a playlist titled game play. It was very vague but by the looks of it they didn't do much gameplay, it was more videos and podcast.

The video with the pale freckled man that he ran into the night before was in was titled 'Rage Quit'. Gavin Chuckled thinking about what that could mean. Most of their videos seemed like jokes to begin with and this cute soft faced man with the face of a nine year old didn't seem like much of an angry type. Even in the Video preview he had a delicate smile.

He hesitated in selecting it, but once he did he was surprised by a loud stream of curse words hitting his ears almost immediately, he nearly drops the phone as he tries to turn down the volume quickly. It was cut by a soft intro music then faded to a video of an office with the curly haired man and the other guy he saw him with at target. he was laughing at the person recording to leave so he could work on his game.

He plays his game calmly for about three seconds before he gets angry. Gavin was very surprised by his volume and vocabulary, but found it quiet humorous. He began to laugh trying best to be quiet. 

For twenty minutes he watches their videos, first few ones with this "Michael 'ragequit' Jones" in them, But found himself watching the other videos. They were all funny and reminded him of his own work place. They all seemed to have fun and enjoy each other as much as he and Lindsay would.

He watched probably half of their channel before a loud banging on his door startled him. He quickly closed the app and shoved the phone under his pillow.

He runs over to the door as the banging continues. Once the doors lock was undone Geoff, on the other side of the door was barging in "What the shit Gavin where have you been? Mister Grunchy and his geeky kid Dan is here, I'm tired of staling and listing to his weird British bull and 20 million questions about everything and then again." Gavin gave a look of guilt and hurried out to the now crowded house before Geoff could show his angry side to him anymore.

He mouths 'sorry' to Geoff before completely slapping his back against the chest of another. He gives a squawk before looking to see the scruffy chinned man known he'd come to know as, Dan. The man this whole party was for.

"Ah! Gavin I presume?" he had such a big nice smile that made Gavin want to just melt into a smile of his own, but attention from his mouth was stolen when he grasped his hands into a welcoming hand shake "I’ve heard much about you! Excited to meet you, your party it top." he spoke in a British accent that reminded him of home.

"Yeah, same here Dan." Gavin chuckled "I got quiet an image out of you as well." he said referring to the one time he'd looked at his twitter page once. Though he was a tad surprised by his happy energetic energy. From his pictures he looked like a smart geeky and calm kind of dude.

"Yeah?" he asks seeming pretty embarrassed "Hope I’m not disappointing; lots of gals I go one dates with say my profile doesn't really capture me." his energy was fading into nerves.

"What? Nah, your top. Really, much more fun than I was originally intending." he encouraged him. This new down beat nature he was pulling Gavin down, his previous energy was pumping him up and he wanted to get that back for both of them.

"So I hear you do science videos and stuff?" Gavin asked trying his best to move onto a happier subject.

"Yeah! My father got me a really nice camera for my birthday and with some programs I found it slows down the video and its just amazing to watch ." He said with an excited tone that threw Gavin off, he wasn't expecting him to bounce back so easily. He was happy with the refound emotions non the less.

They began to talk about their videos and work for quite a while. Even making it to the couch to get comfy as they jabbered on about random stuff they both took interest in. This gave Gavin great relief knowing all his paranoia was for nothing.

Gavin would even see Geoff once in a while giving the thumbs up as he seemed to believe this was going great. Not that it wasn't. It just wasn't what he expected, he hadn’t been nervous for more than a second, but he didn't feel like this was going anywhere for either of them. At least in the way everyone wanted. When he just sat back and listened to Dan talk he didn't feel like he wanted to shag him, in fact he found it repulsive as if it was about his brother. Don't get him wrong, Dan is great he would love to have this guy as a top notch pal, but he could only picture hanging out and doing all the cool stuff Dan talks about. There was nothing beyond that as far as he could feel.

Relief washed over him as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder that was attached to Lindsay "Hey Gav, hope I'm not interrupting anything, just got here and you weren't picking up your phone." she smiles at Dan. She's bent over awkwardly to get her voice in range of hearing, also obviously wanting to sit but not sure if she should.

So Gavin decides for her as he stands up to hug her "Lins! good to see you, this party had been great! oh!" he looks back at Dan who seemed dazed by the sudden situation but snaps back as Gavin waves a hand to gesture to him "This is Dan, he has been keeping me company this evening."

Lindsay takes advantage of Gavin standing to ask "Do you mind if I steal Gavin from you? Just for a few minutes." she gave a sweet smile on top of the gentle request. Dan gives a thumbs up and nod "Yeah totally! Go for it, I'd like to make conversation with the rest of your company. Everyone just seems real swell." giving her a smile back.

Gavin hurries off with Lindsay to the other side of the house. On the way he spots Joel, can't believe he was here, all week he was complaining about how much he hated parties. Either he got lonely enough to come all this way or he's real mad at whoever made him come here. Oddly enough as they walked around him he saw a smile, and not a smirk to just get you through a boring conversation, like a genuine real big happy puppy like smile. Gavin looked to he was talking to, some guy in a dumb skeleton costume and plastic mask with a huge beard that reminded him of Jack's. Gavin stared "Who's that?" he asks Lindsay.

"Who? Joel?" she asks trying to see where he was point through the people.

"No, no. the bag of bones that's he's talking to." he says giving a half ass description.

"Jack?" she asks as if it’s obvious "Look at that beard, literally who else in the world can handle a beard that size? Though his costumes pretty ridiculous to be honest. I can see how it be hard to tell who it is."

Gavin squints and shrugs it off. It must be the lighting in here, he was just thrown off by the darker color of the hair.

"Anyways, great party your having here. Everyone seems to be having a good time." Lindsay says to keep the conversation going. Gavin nods "Yeah, we out did ourselves really, but at least the company is finally having a get together."

Lindsay adjust her cat ears "So, who's that guy you were talking to?" she questions with a devious smile.

Gavin waves her off "Ah, just the money man’s son. Father sees his son is sad and thinks a date is the perfect answer. Geoff thought I was perfect for showing him a good time." he felt like being honest wouldn't hurt him at this point. He didn't think this plan was what was happening at this point.

"Oh my god! Really? They ask you to boink with Mister Grunchy's son. That kinda fucked up." she laughed at his misfortune.

"No, i mean sorta. not 'boinking' or whatever. they just wanted me to take him on a date or something. Sucks because I was talking to him for a while and he did not seem interested in me at all, thought I wasn’t feeling much either." Gavin admits

"Yeah? why not?" her eyes were scanning around for the man they currently spoke of "He seemed pretty nice."

"Oh so nice, good looking and everything. It’s just when I looked at him I could see my little brother and I do not want to 'boink' my brother." he said with a face of disgust just thinking about it. "We even made plans to hang out, and I'm excited, I really don't think he thinks that much about me, but then again what if he does? I'm not the best of this stuff." he said worried "Lindsay let’s just leave, let’s just get out of here and pretend we just couldn't find him."

Lindsay laughed "You can't just run away from this stuff, especially when you’re the one who agreed to all of this." her hand pats his back trying to comfort him "Just have fun for now and next time you guys hang out just talk about it like adults."

He nods and takes a deep breath "Yeah, I know your right. Alright, sorry to leave you but I better go back to him. We should hang out soon. Also I got your favorite juice it’s in the fridge!" he calls over the music to her and he walks away.

His heart races as he walks into the swarm of people. He finally spots Dan who is watching this man wearing a batman costume flailing his own body around to make a show for the people gather around him. His story sure must be entertaining as quiet a number people had gathered around to listen and a few were nearly crunched over laughing.

Gavin was getting close to the batman guy but he felt like the batman was very out of place; he couldn't pin him as anyone from work to the batman. His voice so familiar but he didn't seem to know where from. 

Then Gavin mind thinks back to the Cockbite videos and suddenly this batman voice fits perfectly with the dude named 'Ray' for the videos.

Suddenly he remembered Jack telling him he couldn't come to the party tonight because he had a thing at his kid’s school. Gavin looked over his shoulder to see the skeleton man and Joel talking, he spots a small septum poking from the thick beard hair. Gavin’s heart lurched suddenly as looked back to the batman guy and just feels all his paranoia fall right back into place.

Dan spots him and looks a bit surprised that he came back but simply waves him over quickly with a friendly smile, Gavin swallows down the nerves and begins to head him way.

Not three steps forward did Gavin spot the angry man he recognized from the videos and the guy who accidentally helped him at target.

Dan face filled with confusion as Gavin pushed roughly through the crowed the other way to get to the curly haired freckled man instead of Dan. he reaches out to grab his hand but feels something cold and sharp. Quickly he pulls his hand back before he got a grip. He spots the fake hook he wore with his murderer themed costume he wore. Gavin quickly reaches for the other hand before he could get away.

He grabs hold of his callused hand and keeps his from walking any further.

The stranger in his home turns around with eyes full of terror that can be se even behind a mask as he looks at Gavin.

"Michael?" was all he could muster he his whole body went into panic mode.


	6. Shitposting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy I kinda forgot this existed  
> Oops

Michael wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation.

Awkwardly standing in some guy's (a guy that he should even talk to) room, at a party filled with peopled who worked for a company that his own despised. 

Michael didn’t know this guys name; the only time he'd ever seen him was once at Target when he helped him without realizing who it was. Yet disturbingly enough this guy seemed to know who he was. He knew his name at the least and that enough was terrifying enough to rattle in his chest.

He'd just been dragged away into this side room. Done so in front of not just his best friend but the entire party. Michael could only imagine that Ray got Barbara and Adam and split. off into the night not wanting to get caught themselves.

Michael slowly reached for his pocket not wanting to attract the attention of his kidnapper. He softly patted the denim to feel the groove of the keys poking outwardly at the fabric. This filled him with slight satiation as he knew that if they wanted to leave him; the car they came in wasn't going to be an convenient option. They weren’t leaving him behind that easily.

Michael's movements might have been slight more obvious than intended as the wild haired man looked up at him and took a breath in that expanded his chest against the fitting shirt he wore.

"What are you doing here? Are you off your nut?" he asked with squinted confused facial expressions. He laid gangling arms on his knees and leaned toward Michael.

If Michael was honest the man was quite good looking and attractive to his own standard, I mean he could do without that hideously huge nose and weird fashion senses he wore. so the laughing that Michael caught in his chest wasn't necessary because of this guy it was the the heavy grasp on the British accent he had completely caught him off guard.

He tries his best to hold back the laughter, but having no hold back on the goofy smile. Usually when you think of someone with an English accent you think of something a bit more appealing to the ears. This scraggly man destroyed those self made images as he sounded like a child not sure what words to use.

Gavin pulled back from his leaned position as he found himself suddenly offended by Michael amusement at the situation he found to be pretty serious "What’s so funny?"

"’Wot are you doin' 'ere? Are ye' off yer' nut?’" Michael mimics cartoonish in high pitch stereotypical British accent "Wots so funny?" he said emphasis the 'y' in funny and pausing between each word "Are you fucking with me right now? Like holy crap you’re the worst Texan I’ve ever fucking met, you so goofy sounding, you can't be serious." at this point Michael was just completely making fun of Gavin.

Gavin blushed furiously as he was not ready to be made fun off at such a high extent so suddenly.

"W-well you’re the meanest one I’ve ever met! You should learn some manners. Especially when all I wanted to know is what you’re doing in MY house when You weren't invited." he said with his best smug smile trying to redeem his pride.

Michael pale freckled face began to get paler under the mask he still wore as the fate of him getting fired loomed over him "Ok, ok smart ass. I got dragged here. When your friends with a bunch of idiots and when the place were told not to go gives them even the slightness chance to jut in they hop to it." he spoke glaring at the door hoping Ray and the others could feel his bitterness.

Gavin seemed to relax at Michael now calm and open demeanor, his shoulders slacked and he leaned back "We'll I'm not going to tell Geoff... or the police. If you were wondering…I can and you better be grateful that I don’t."

Michael had been focused on the floor not wanting to make conversation, only looking up in surprise at Gavin’s decision. "Really?" Michael ask still suspicion. 

Gavin gives a single nod up “Yeah, I don’t see any reason to ruin the party over a couple of stray party crashers.” Michael shook his head as he straightened his back up against the wall "Ok, sure but why? You could obviously just lock me in here until the party is over. I’d like it if you didn’t, but you know." Michael cringes at the fact he even suggested that and goes back to looking at the floor.

Gavin peeked at the ground Michael starred intently at "Well...let say it repayment for helping me not kill him." he nods at something on the floor around the base of Michael.

Michael peaks to see a small cat sniffing his shoe. He stepped back in surprise, this in turn spooks the cat as he'd not seen it wandering the room before "Geez, scared the crap outta me..." he muttered as he relaxed once again … Thanks for giving me a chance to not get in trouble tonight... cat." he said crouching down slowly to let the cat sniff his finger before tenderly petting them.

"Their name is Egg." Gavin looks lovingly at his cat being sweet until the fuzzball latched onto Michaels hand digging its claws in. Michael winces but holds steady as he brushes the cat off.

"Egg? You have to be fucking with me." Michael looks up at him with the haunting ski mask echoing his laughter. It gave Gavin chills, he found it was a bit scary. "Boy, your poor cat." Michael chuckled and scratches the kitten behind the ears.

"Can you take that off, its freaky." Gavin finally asked after a while of just staring at the plastic mask "I don't know why you'd wear something like that." Gavin slips off the bed and sits on the floor near Michael.

"Nah, see it’ll be the look of the century; I'm calling this look 'Home invader'." he flashes a good effort for a model like pose from his crouched position before slipping the mask off to release his heat reddened speckled face.

Gavin stares at Michael, this look almost mirrored the face before when he looked nervous at the chilling mask; only this time his face was red and more shocked than anything. Gavin swallows a lump in his throat as feels his palms grow warm and moist for nerves. Gavin hadn’t felt like this since high school when he was surrounded by pretty people and full of hormones. Back then he would feel jittery and squirmy and almost humbled to get to be around someone so attractive. Though in the past the feeling never really involved the clammy hands or the stomach knotting.

Up until the moment of Michael removing the mask he was feeling how he felt with Dan earlier, like he was with a good friend that he could comfortably ask to hang out with whenever. Suddenly he felt like he was wrapped in what was like a very warm comforting blanket, the feeling made him smile foolishly at Michael with a glazed look. This is all quickly replaced by a sense of panic at he felt this metaphorical blanket squeeze him so tight. 

Michael stared at Gavin’s dumbfounded face feeling put off but it not sure what to say. Michael could only laugh awkwardly and smiled at Gavin behavior, and when Gavin was able to see the man’s smile he felt light again and put in place. Gavin begins to reach out to grab Michaels arm with the torn up sleeve without thinking.

Michael looks down at Gavin's hand with confusion and begins to ask what he was doing only to be interrupted by knocking on the British boy's door.

Michael stands up quickly smashing the back of his head on an open closet doorknob "Fuck!" he yells at the pain.

Gavin takes no time to ask him about his head before cramming him in the small square closet trying his best to close it quickly and quietly.

Geoff barges in with a glazed tired expression "Gav, you ok? Heard you yellin' in here... and talkin' to yourself" he let out a loud long yawn. The obvious signs of tiredness let Gavin know that Geoff wasn't ready to catch on to any of what happened in his room anytime soon.

"Yeah, I’m tippy top in here. Is everyone gone? I left near the end, wasn't feeling well. Stomach ache." he lied outwardly as Geoff came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm hoping that because of all the butterflies that Dan kid gave ya.” He mumbles through the sleepy daze.

Michael listens from inside the closet confused of the situation they were talking of. He felt a slight twinge in his stomach hearing Geoff comment on this Dan guy.

Gavin chuckled a bit "Well actual-" he begins to admit but gets put down with another one of Geoffs comment cutting him off “Because when mister Grunchy left, he told me Dan was very happy and so was he, Dan told me that he got to meet someone very special. I got him to sign us up on a new updated and better contract."

Gavin felt guilty and decided to talk to Geoff about it when they had both rested "That great Geoff, hey I'm really tired let’s talk this over in the morning with breakfast."

Geoff scraggles his hair "Alright buddy goodnight." he leans over to give him a goodnight kiss only to be pulled down by Gavin leaning away laughing "Why won't you let dad show you his love." Geoff jokes

"You’re a weirdo, go to bed." Gavin giggles and pushes his toward the door.

Gavin stood their quietly waiting for the footsteps of Geoff to fade away. Gavin's mind races at What Geoff said 'Dan met someone special? Was Dan really that into him???' his train of thought it thrown off the tracks as he hears Michael shift wildly in the closet. He hurries to let him out only to have the door bonk him as Michael barges out.

"The party is over? No one is here? No one!?" Michael loudly blurted out.

Gavin paused wondrous of his anger toward the situation. They both quietly peer out to the empty dark and messy main room.

"Yeah, its empty, everyone left...?" Gavin sat down on his bed to pick up his phone.

"Those shits ditched me here, I fucking knew it." Michael grumbled and reached for his phone only to remember he left it at his apartments "Fuck me." he said dragging each word on. His attitude seemed like he was ready to throw a tantrum.

Gavin peeks to see the list of text from Lindsay that he'd missed on his own phone, then choosing to ignore them for now. "Need to use my phone?" he asks offering the phone toward him.

"No, no I'm mad and want to scream at someone. Trust me, once that start it don't end. I-I just need to get to my car and go home then pretend none of this ever happened honestly." frustration was taking over as he let himself out of the room not even considering who could be outside Gavin’s room.

Gavin hurries after quickly to make sure he got to his car alright. Light steps were taken down the concrete sidewalk by Gavin, but Michael slammed his feet on the grass tear up the green blades. He seemed to be heading for the car that was parked up behind some bushes and trees across the road.

"Michael wait!" Gavin calls after him the sound of his voice echoing down the street.

"What do ya want bird brain?" he glares back at Gavin "My night is weird enough having come all the way out here to a party i wasnt invited to. in fact I was basically the opposite of invited. I don’t need to hang around with some stranger who seems to know my name and my bizz" his harshness hurt Gavin’s feelings a bit as he'd felt they were getting along moments ago. He wasn't sure if he was mad because apparently his friends ditched him or if he was mad at Gavin for causing it.

"Uh...I'm Gavin." he says panicked without being sure what to say exactly.

Michael stopped to fully turned and look at him "Gavin? Wow, you really are a real British piece of shit huh? We'll Gavin, I'm going home. I'm going to forget that you knew my name, that we even talked and I'm going on with my life just as you should. So please leave me alone." he begs sounding quite exhausted now "It was sorta nice meeting you, Gav." he hurried to his car before the moment could drag along any longer.

Gavin just stood there and watched, not sure what much else he could do. Michael was right, they should just part ways, it’s just easier for both of their personal and work lives.

The car turned on in a flash and slowly drives down the gravel road onto the street with the noise of many rock being moved under the wheels.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

The morning to come Michael's wooden kitchen floor was warm from feet pacing back and forth for the past hour. Michael had woken up early despite getting home late the night before. Unlike his usual sluggish mornings, he'd gone straight to getting dressed and making breakfast for himself. Half way through preparing eggs he'd gotten a call from Ray.

"Hey! Michael what up my man? My main dude bro?" An energetic voice pipped up from the other side of the line "How is life, have a good night? We're you at?" The question rolled one after the other from Rays mouth not helping the fact Michael was still pretty mad about last night.

"My apartment, what are you surprised I actually made it home?" Michael turned off the stove to keep his attention on the conversation that was at hand.

"To be honest a little, I thought you'd still be at the Ramsey's house." He said with a more moderate and serious tone.

"Who's house?" He questions  
“Ramsey’s... Geoff and Griffon. The Achievement Hunter people.”  
The quick accurate answer threw Michael off "Why do you know that?" He prodded "Also no, I actually keep my keys on me like a real adult Ray."

"Well duh, I just thought... Well you know." He paused long enough for Michael to hear a snicker on Ray's end that didn't seem to come from him "We all figured you got dragged off to the rodeo, cowboy." The other voice blustered with laughter and quickly harmonized with Ray not being able to hold back.

Michael's face heated up and his heart tightened with embarrassment "Who is that? Do you seriously have someone at your place? And while you talk to me, pretty rude dude."

Ray's voice was distant as he was hushing someone then quickly getting back to the conversation at hand "Uh... Yes... Yes, heh. Its Adam… We are Planning to take you out to breakfast as an apology for ditching you." His voice felt fully staged as he would often be having to paused to think of what to say next.

Michael sat on his counter quietly waiting to see if his sentence was done or another pause "Yeah? Alright tell Adam I said hi, also I already made myself breakfast dip shit."

"Did ya eat it yet?" Ray chirped

"No." Michael sighed knowing that him answering wouldn't help him stay home but the words were out and he couldn't take them back.

"Then you haven't had breakfast! We'll be there soon. Goodbye, love you Mikey" he rushed his words together and was followed by the click of the phone call ending. Michael grumbled as he knew weather this breakfast thing was really planned or not Ray would be on his way and he'd better be ready when he got here.

Michael looked as his cell phone to see that he would still have ten minutes before Ray got there and decided to hop in the shower.

The water heats up fast and fogs the mirror with steam as Michael concentrate on quickly finishing in a solid five minutes. After getting dried and changed he was checking his phone. Turns out the showering went quick but the rest had taken nearly fifteen minutes and not even a text from Ray. Bitterness grew in his chest as he was invited to be treated to breakfast after being abandoned at a party; only to be abandoned again.

Quickly he pulls up Rays contact and begins to call him, it takes many rings before he is surprised by actually being answered. At first it was Ray laughing and telling someone to 'stop it'.

Michael listened in disgust "Man stop being dumb, get your fingers out of each other asses and get to me apartment. Mikey’s hungry" he started the conversation smugly.

"Ha, don't worry you know my ass is only for you, I know how special it is to you." A loud ‘ooo burn’ is heard "But really im sorry, got distracted but were on our way right out the door, here we go, you here that Mikey boy?" He closes a door loudly enough to be heard through the phone.

"Yes I do hear it. Now quit the finger bangin and get yer wallet this way I'm hungry" Michael quickly hangs up on Ray before he could get a word in.

Michael plopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh as he prepared to wait. Michael mind wander to his conversation with Ray, obviously Ray went home with someone last night there’s no other way he could have gotten home. Beside it was pretty obvious. Strangely the voice sounded nothing like Adam or Barbara and Ray didn’t have any other friends Michael knew of. This ticked him of as he thought about himself going home alone and angry while Ray got everything he wanted out of the night. Especially when he didn't even want to go in the first place.

The anger didn't have long to settle in as the door was knocked on softly. Michael didn't stand as he waited for Ray to barge in. The door was opened by the knocker, but who walked through wasn't Ray, it was a face he recognized from the party. He couldn't recall from which part.

"Hey sorry to barge in but Ray didn't want to leave the cold air in the car and told me it was cool to just barge in so..." The man did seem apologetic in his voice but a big smile washed it all away. This humored Michael at the least, Rays new friend learned fast. However, the man's thick English accent that caught Michael's attention. It made his mind wander to last night events where he spent time with Gavin.

"Hello? Sorry was that not ok of me?" The guest of Michael's home was now backing up from the doorway. This made Michael realize how long he'd been staring at him thinking. This is exactly what Michael was talking about when he told himself to forget about last night. Only trouble.   
"Nah, it’s cool. Sorry, you gave my serious Deja vu." He gives a weird hum trying his best to brush off his awkwardness really only making it worse with his choice of nosie. Feet taped against wood as Michael slipped on the couch and onto his feet.

"Oh hey yeah, right Ray was tellin' me bout you. You’re the guy that stole my date." Michael stared blankly at this remark but the British man just walked over and shook his hand with strong rough hands. "I'm Dan I was at the party last night." The sweet smile still stayed plastered and genuine on his face.

"P-pardon?" Michael stuttered and stared down at their locked hands with his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm Dan, I was at-" Dan began to repeat the last thing.

"No, no the other thing. I stole your date from you? Are you talking about Gavin?" Michael face grew red at the very idea “Oh my god your Dan, the one Gavin and that old dude were talking about!” Michael gets a bit frustrated and panicked as things clicked together. Panicked that he was just being dragged back into what he wanted to get away from. Frustrated that’s he going to have to rip Ray’s damn ears off.

Dan laughed and began to walk out the door leaving Michael to hurry behind "Oh no nah it’s no biggy. Sorry, it’s not like that. My dad tried to get me and Gavin to go out, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Besides Ray was the one taking' me home last night not Gav." Dan clicked suggestively.

Michael trailed behind staring gawked. He considered the possibility of Ray bringing someone home but he didn't really think he would bring someone home with real intentions. That’s how Michael and him met, they met at a bar but when Ray took him to his house they just played halo all night.

He remembers how embarrassed he was when he had tried to kiss Ray and got put down for video games instead. It's funny now to think about it and every time Michael hears about this often happening to Ray even to this day and then Michael will tell him to stop acting so gay, then Ray would tell him that he would stop when he died. The childish scenario playing in his head made him smile.

Still, this situation with Ray and this Dan made him want to pry but his sensibility told his brain that it was best he left it alone for now.

Michael's living space was on the top floor of his three story apartment. It was a long few minutes of two pairs of feet making loud tapping against the stair steps as they hurried to get down to the car. Upon exiting the building Michael paused to squint away the bright open sun that beats down a hundred degrees of heat that weaves its wave through your hair.

"Mikey! Hurry up breakfast rush is almost over!" Ray yelled out his windows with Dan entering in on the other side of the car. Michael focused on the car long enough to adjust to the brightness before sliding into the back seat of the cool-air. filled car. "Hey what up? You ready for pancakes?"

Michael look up at Ray half way through buckling the seatbelt "I was ready for eggs from my own home, but guess I'm not going to get to do that." Finishing the sentence with a click of the seatbelt locking into the holster.

Dan and Ray both laugh together "Yeah, yeah you can have eggs at Denny's Mikey. Denny's got it all." The car rolled back out of the parking space and rolls out to the streets. The two in the front began to talk about stuff Michael didn't know about, and pieces together it was stuff that probably occurred after Michael disspeared with Gavin. They were giggling and obviously enjoying the memories they made when they lost Michael last night.

Michael glared into the front seats all the way to the restaurant. He tried to continue this silent release of rage through his gaze, but now that they were out of the car Dan and Ray kept looking at him for conversation. This fully prevented him from being able to properly glare without them thinking he was really mad.

The breakfast rush was close to ending. The restaurant was near empty so seating was fast. Michael and Ray sat down while Dan went to the restroom.

"Wow, Adam looks very different from last night." Michael finally mocked Ray for claiming Adam was at his house, once soon as Dan was out of ear shot.

Ray shrugs “Yeah, pretty dumb of me to lie. I felt kinda weird about it, I haven't been with someone in a while. Someone that I didn't just take home for a boink and then go on with my life. Dan is really cool dude, and I really like him." He gave a big childlike smile.

Michael rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I don't want to hear about your boinking. I'm glad your ha...ppy" Michael pauses as he watches a familiar face across the diner, big nose and wild Sandy hair and soft green eyes making a direct path to the bathroom "No fucking way." He muttered "This isn't fair."

"What?" Ray questions as he follows Michael's line of vision "Oh shit! Look at this. It’s your boyfriend." Ray pipped excitedly and looks at Michael with large eyes of mischief and an open mouth just regurgitating laughter straight into Michael ear.


	7. YouTube red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just totally rewrote this whole fanfic and it's not even done  
> I hate writing  
> shoot me

Warm waterfall came from the faucet washing away the soap and grime. The bathroom was empty leaving him alone to clean up. Looking into the mirror to fix his hair and get it back into place.

The bathroom door swings open with a long creak at the entrance of another man. His eyes glance up not holding back on curiosity. Surprise engulfed him as he began to recognize the face before him.

So did the other as he completely stopped to stare with a big smile.

"Dan! What a surprise to see you here." Gavin said with giddy nature.

Dan stood up straight away from the mirror and returned the smile "Eh, Gavvy what up."

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Gavin hadn’t imagined he'd be seeing Dan anytime soon, he was even happy enough to see him that he was able to forget how nervous he was about this exact situation happening. Maybe because now they were alone and responsibility didn't feel so heavy right now.

Dan was jabbering on about how nice it was to see him and though Gavin felt the same he could only nod and chuckle blankly at the excitement of this grown man.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry I ditched you last night. I don't even know what happened." Gavin said out of nowhere apologetically to start rolling the ball in the field of where they could talk about them and all of the wild nonsense that they had been thrown into.

Dan stared a bit gawked "Oh, ha ha no biggy, B. It was for the best anyways." Dan waved off the apology with a happy face. He then began laughing like he has knowledge beyond Gavin like and adult with a child who says something they don't know about.

"Oh? How so?" Gavin prodded feeling delighted that Dan was obviously not fazed by the lack of Gavin and romance and such.

"Ok, I know my dad and your... Dad?" Gavin snicker at the remark and Dan cracks a smile "Want us to be together, but I met someone last night." Dan whispered to Gavin like a teenager talking to their friends about their high school crush.

"Really? Oh my gosh, someone from the party?" Gavin was slightly excited about this as it would leave plenty of excuses for Gavin to get out of this and if it was someone at the party then it would be up to someone else in their company and Geoff could be happy because their company would be getting their pay.

"Yeah. Well. Sorta." Dan confidence from the beginning of this short sentence quickly drop to wandering on the answer.

"Oh?" Gavin tilts his head and leans in with a face scrunched in confusion.

"They were at the party... But he wasn't supposed to be there." Dan give a cheesy smile that is obviously trying to keep the situation light.

Gavin's heart raced not only because Geoff could now not only get mad at Gavin for knowing to have three strangers in the house but also one of them having obviously started dating Dan "Oh? Well… that's great I'm really happy for you…."

"And I could only imagine how you and Michael hit it off." Dan smiles at Gavin waiting for a response.

"P-pardon? What are you talking about… you know Michael? I mean, I uh...." Gavin clears his throat trying to keep his voice from cracking under pressure Dan only looks down at him with a raised brow full of disbelief until Gavin snap to give the truth "Ok, ok. Yeah I was hanging out with Michael last night... He sure is something. Real friendly until things don't go his way... then he tells you to forget everything that happened." the story trails into a bit too much details and is stopped by Gavin's sigh at thinking about how exhausting the situation was.

"Oh man Gav, seriously? That's a real bummer." Dan says trying to comfort him.

"No Dan its cool. He's was right. The only thing that would come from us being friends would be trouble." Gavin shrug and gives a weak smile to sweeten the sentence.

"It’s still extremely rude you have to admit, An' who cares? What's life without trouble... Hey listen I'm here with Ray and Michael right now. Come eat with us and hangout for the day yeah? Show Michael to live a little yeah?"

Gavin got jitters "M-Michaels here? Right now?" He glances behind himself as if he expected to see Michael right there behind him.

"Yeah, your here with Geoff and Griffon I presume? Let go out there and ask them if you can come out with me today. They think it’s a date and hey it isn’t lying, it’ll be a date for me and Ray if not you and Michael." Dan smiles "It'll be fun and who knows you might get lucky." He winks and walks out of the bathroom not waiting for a reply or a following from Gavin.

He hurries to catch up with Dan, he glances to the only table seated in this area and immediately makes eye contact with Michael who sits there staring bewildered and even slightly frightened look. Gavin quickly looks away not ready to look at him.

Dan walks in front of him but waves at the table openly making Gavin nervous as they were close to Ramsey’s table he'd been eating.

Geoff looked to see Dan first and delight washed over his monotone and tired face "Dan! Hey kiddo whatcha doing here?" Geoff stands to greet Dan with a firm handshake. Gavin looks Geoff over watching him obviously suck up.

Gavin stands behind smiling awkwardly "I'm here to take Gavin out on the town for the day." Dan said with a puppy dog smile.

"Oh yeah?" Geoff smiled and nudged him "don't stay out to late ya hear son?"

Dan nods "Don't worry sir, Gavin is in good hands."

"Do you kids need a ride to anywhere? Your dad told me your car was in repair right now."

"Nah, my boyfriends driving us." Dan speaks so casually and Gavin could feel his hair whiten. Dan grabs Gavin's hand and turning to walk back to their table where Michael and Ray waited.

Geoff was left there staring "Gavin doesn't have a car...” it only takes an instant for it to click “Oh my god Dan's got a boyfriend and it not Gavin, oh dicks that explains a lot. Fuuuuck." Geoff stares at Griffon who only looks back and laughs "Figures as much, didn't you notice Dan hanging out with batman last night and Gavin disappearing. It be amazing if Gavin actually got a boyfriend." Griffon laughed which got Millie to giggle thought she barely understood what was going on.

Geoff just laid back into his seat "Well crud, there goes our big in with mister Grunchy."

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

It been almost ten minutes since Michael and Ray saw Gavin go into the bath behind Dan. Michael had begun to flip out saying they should leave before anything bad could happen. Ray had calmed him down and just blabbered on about something that happened this week trying to take Michael's mind off the situation.

It didn't work, Michael still sat their eyeing the bathroom waiting for the door to open, for trouble to come flying at them.

So when the door opened Michael nearly jumped out of his seat. Out came Dan by himself which received Michael but Gavin was out fast after. His heart dropped and from the confused look on Rays face as Dan and Gavin walked away from their table he wasn't handling to well either.

Gavin glances at Michael making direct eye contact which makes Michael's face grow warm and his mind get dizzy.

"Oh my god, Ray please let’s just leave. They’re going to get their gang and come get us I can feel it." Michael whined.

"I'm not going anywhere Michael its fine...I'm sure Dan and Gavin will be right back...if not I'm here to wait to do...something." Ray grumbles and crosses his arms.

Michael stares after the two British men, after what feels like a forever Michael stands "let’s go, please this can't end well I can feel it; it’s been too long."

"Hold on, look here they come." Ray mummers and reaches to try and tug Michael back into his seat.

Dan comes back around the corner dragging Gavin behind him, they were holding hand. Michael tenses up and feels Ray's hand ball into a fist against his shirt. Michael brushes him off and sits back down before they could get over to their table.

Dan does the opposite as he stands up and softly pulls Dan away from Gavin's touch and gives him soft kiss on the cheek. Dan giggles and comments on Rays scruffy facial hair.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Our pal Gavin is hanging out with us today, big day were having yeah?" Dan smiles and looks to Michael who looks at Gavin who looks right back.

"Hey, Michael" Gavin mutters nervously.

Michael nodded to him not being able to get any words out.

"Sit down, B, we haven't gotten to eat yet." Dan nods toward the empty booth seat next to Michael. While Ray and Dan comfortably sat next to each other, Gavin awkwardly slides in next to Michael sitting on the edge and Michael pressed again the wall keeping a good foot between them.

Ray and Dan looks at them and chuckle at their awkwardness in unison.

The waitress walks over ready to take their order "Welcome to Denny's, what'll it be..." She looks to Gavin recognizing him from the other table.

“sorry love, I was over at the other table already ate. You just go on and skip over me." Gavin givens a charming smile that obviously swoons the girl as her face light up. Michael slightly glares at Gavin feeling slightly pissed that he was flirting at a time like this.

The waitress quickly took their orders and hurried off.

"Oooh Gavin's got swag." Ray loudly cheers despite the quiet volume of the area around them.

"Oh posh, not my fault I'm appealing to the eyes." Gavin smugly replied and gives a wink. Michael was a bit pissed off by Gavin's sudden comfort toward Ray when he was still acting weird to Michael.

Ray laughs and this leads to conversations until the food gets there. They become quiet with Michael so they could chow down on the food only commenting once in a while about the meal or Ray and Dan taking about where they should go today.

Gavin looks to Michael hoping they could talk but he only watches the man rips off a piece of his ham with teeth and chews on it like a starving animal. Gavin decides to back down and just look at stuff on his phone for the mean time.

Gavin begins to feel hovering over his shoulder. He glances over to see Michael staring at Gavin's screen while chewing on something. Gavin glances back down to his screen to see the Watch again on the front of YouTube containing a few of the Cockbite.

"Have you been watching our videos?" Michael said a bit raspy as he tried to quickly swallow his food.

Gavin jumps a little and tries to close the YouTube app on his phone "W-what? No. Don't be dim, why-why would I do that?" Gavin whines as he become a bit riled up trying to act cool.

"Uh, yeah you did it say so right there, dumbass." Michael pointed at the screen at one of the videos Michael hosted "Look, right there I made and edited that one." Michael smirks at Gavin with a devilish smile that made his nose flare like a pig "I knew I was funny but not watching behind your own companies back funny."

Ray watched from across the table with a please smile to see Michael trying to move to friendly territory with Gavin. He glances to Dan who watches the two tease back and forth. Dan leans close to Ray and whispers something

Michael catches them "What are you two whispering about?"

Ray chuckles "Just some of today's plans." Dan nods Yeah, exactly."

Michael rolls his eyes and shovels the last of his food into his mouth "Alright since you’re so full of plans lets hurry up and go." He sloppily says through the mouth full.

Ray waves over the waitress who had been fluster by Gavin's charm and ask for the check. She looks at Gavin and flutters her eye lashes. Gavin stares back with a goofy smile. Michael glares and is impulsively placing his arm up on the seat top behind Gavin's head in a possessive way.

The girl stares a bit awkwardly and walks off quickly. Gavin stiffens at the sudden action and feels his face grow warm with embarrassment. Michael looks away from Gavin to the window to play it off as unintentional. Ray sit there with his mouth wide open with a hint of a smile eyeing Michael's arm and looking to Dan and back "Oooh someone jealous."

Michael removes his arm like lightning "I'm just here to throw Gavin off his game. I'm going to be the opposite of a wing man. A, uh, foot animal." Michael nods sure of the answer.

They all laugh on Michael's term as the check roll up on them. With this they're out of the restaurant and back on the road. Ray and Dan in the front still but Michael with the new company of Gavin by his side.

They sit quietly listening to loud music for almost an easy twenty minutes until they reach downtown. They pull up to the sidewalks of one of the strips ways of shops. Gavin's eyes were lighting up as he spotted shops he wanted to go into, pointing at them and asking if they can go like a child and then having Ray and Dan telling him they will and to be patient like parents.

Michael watches them a bit annoyed that a grown man was begging to go somewhere then letting other adults tell him no. The first shop they went into was one Gavin had initially pointed at, a little record store. The door was wide open letting the air in, yet the place still smelt heavy of vinyl. Michael recognized the song as 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

Gavin goes off to look at the clearance shelves first. Dan looks around not fully interested in anything so he follows Ray to look at the t-shirts and hats that are just two racks in the middle of the store.

Michael leaves Ray and Dan to chatter by themselves and walks over to Gavin "Whatcha lookin for?" he asks looking over his shoulder to watch him look through the 80's rock section.

"Nothing really, just some dandy tunes. Probably won’t buy anything, hate to have to carry the thing around for the rest of the day, y'know?" he says still looking at the albums his fingers nimbly flip through the sheets that held the round vinyl discs.

"Cool, what kind of music do you like anyways?" he asks stepping a few feet away to start looking through some stuff himself. He pulls out a album titled the ‘Golden Days of British Rock’ with a large British flag and small images of what he can assume was some British junk “Is this it?” he ridicules Gavin.

Gavin look at him with a crooked frown trying to not look amused "Funny…I don't really know my taste, I just kinda listen to whatever feel good." They grow quiet and silently looked through the record. Michael knew he wasn't going to buy any, not like he had a record player at home. At this point he was just looking at the pictures on the covers blindly. He'd begun to hum along to the song whispering 'girls just wanna have fu-un' to himself. He hadn't realized how close Gavin had gotten until he was giggling and was singing along with Michael. The two of them began to laugh at each voices and filled the silent air with their talking.

The girl at the counter stared at the two of them for a moment with a bit of annoyance not finding the show as entertaining as they were. Michael coughed and stepped away from Gavin "Guess we should head to the next store...Ray! Ready to go to the next store?"

Ray stares "Um, yeah. Ok." Ray glances at Dan "Are you ready Dan?"

"Yeah, totally." Dan then glances to Gavin who looks away.

The four walk out of the store in a group walking with silence. The next store they went into was a little oddity shop where people dumped their old garbage for some else to spend all their money on.

Hanging above was novelty chandeliers along with wooden ladders and wagon wheels and things that didn't belong in the ceiling.

This building had tall shelves that touched the ceiling and was overfilled with items. each section had different types of items organized on them.

At the front was some glass items from light bulbs, ornaments, and glass art. None of them found much interest in it so they began to just skim through the shop the best they could. Finding it hard with the small space to walk around the others in the store and then the slight fear of breaking anything. Most of the stuff in this store wasn't cheap.

Dan and Gavin found some vintage cameras, film tapes and other camera stuff. Ray and Michael wander off to look at other stuff at the back of the store where it was more open.

"So, Gavins pretty great huh?" Ray asked with a suggestive smile. he held up a globe to his face to look at the little details.

"Yeah, dudes alright. Not so bad for someone from Achievement Hunter." Michael shrugs but then finds himself smiling thinking about the lanky man.

"So when you gonna ask him out?" Ray didn't hesitate to ask.

Michael rolls his eyes "Yeah right."

"Seriously, you’re not?" Ray slightly gasped with surprised "I thought you liked him."

"Ray, come on. I met this turd the like yesterday, and up till today he was our- no he's still is the enemy. If we are caught with him, were dead ass meat." Michael stared at with a face that said 'duh'

"Hey, there are risk that just gotta be taken. If you haven't notice, I'm dating a guy I met yesterday and that Geoff dude and the bank dude could totally get pissed, but like so fucking what life is to short. Best part, I'm having fun with Dan." Ray said hoping to encourage Michael.

"Look, that's your thing. Weather I like Gavin or not, I don't want dating him. I don’t think I want to date anyone. So, let’s just drop this ok." Michael looks over at Dan and Gavin who were now walking their way.

Ray doesn't say anything to agree to Michaels request, but he doesn't talk about it anymore.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Nearly two hours they had spent going up and down the long strip of shops. Ray had bought some dumb stickers and a t-shirt, Gavin had bought some silly toys and cat stuff at a goof off shop and Dan was carrying the food he bought from a quick lunch earlier. Michael was the only one who hadn't bought anything, if you chose not to include the drink at said lunch.

The sun was beginning to hide behind the buildings for the night. They pointed out one shop that looked interesting that they had missed earlier. Heading for it with the idea of it as their last stop.

It was a costume shop, from gorilla suits to anime girl outfits. They all quietly knew the stores items was out of their price range but it was a nice store to look around before they left.

Like many of the stores before it was crowded by its own self as the shelves were built close together and the costumes fluffed out to touch each other. The many different fabrics brush against Michaels skin. He got to a section with dresses made of silk and stopped to feel, and became engulfed in the materials nice clean stitches and interesting details feeling at ease stimulating himself.

Michael looked up gaining back his mind as he realized he'd been here staring at some dresses for a while. He looked around to not spotting anyone from his group. He slowly walked to the back of the store where it seemed to get more cramped, but he could hear Ray and Dan's around the corner, following their voices to get an idea of where they were.

He finds the two of them looking at some sailor moon dresses and Ray reaching up for a fursuit head on the tall shelf. Michael rolls his eyes at the fact that the two of them were hanging out in the small weeboo section of the store. Michael noticed Gavin wasn't with them and decided to go looking for him. He found him in the back part of the store that was surprisingly open controversial to the rest to the tight hard to walk through store. In the back was shoes and various items on racks. Gavin was talking to someone who sat a small counter. Gavin spotted Michael and headed his way before saying goodbye to them.

"Hey, sorry for wandering off, swapping these crazy stories with the lady at the counter. over there." Gavin chuckled apologetically.

"No biggy, I also got split up looking at some dumb dresses. Not missing much although, the gayboos are looking at some garbage something rather over there.”

“Gayboo?” Gavin laughs but seems completely confused on the topic.

“Yeah boy, gay weeboo’s”

“Weeboos? What is that mockery?” Gavin seems to be getting a hoot out of this.

 “Get with the times gavvy, you got your made up words but you gatta get it togeather.” Michael laughs at Gavin

The two got a good laugh out before stopping to catch their breath.

 “We better go find them.” Michael gives a final chuckle before turning to walk back through the forest of cloths. Michael's phone trembles in his pocket and echoes some jingle through the store.

"Hold on, sorry." he takes the phone out and look at the Id 'Ray' he hangs up and mutters "What the fuck man, were coming”. Quickly enough he's being sent text left and right, probably from Ray.

Michael sighs and begins to look through them still walking to the small squared opening where he’d last seen Dan and Ray.

the first text was

'mikey, me and Dan are heading out' Michael had only read the first text and he was already frowing furious.

'you got this boy, you that jersey charm!’

"where are they?" Gavin ask looking around.

'have fun boi ;)'

Michaels hand shook from fury and partly from being left alone with Gavin "The sons of a moldy assholes fucking left!" he’s quick to raise his voice.

Gavin stares at him watching the veins in Michael’s head pulses as he types hate filled messages back at Ray. Gavin smiled at the man’s chain of unusual curse words. Now he was alone with Michael and had no idea how he was getting home.

Gavin gets a text of his own from Dan 'hey, called your dad and told him you’re having a sleep over at my place with some friends, so your free to go wherever tonight ;P' the message sent Gavin’s nerves into a whirlwind. He glances down at the floor; Michael now sat on in defeat muttering god dammit to his phone over and over quieter each time until he’s silent.

Gavin kneeled to get at his level "Hey, it’s not so bad. You said you didn't live far from this area right? I'll walk you home and get my friend Lindsay to come get me. Is that ok?" he says hoping to bring Michael’s spirits up.

A deep breath in, a deep breath out "Yeah, sounds solid Gavvers. And remind me to never hang out around Dan or Ray ever again." Michael still sounded sarcastic and a little bitter, but he mutters a smile for Gavin to be reassuring that Michael was having a better mood. The two stood up fully trying their best no to grab each other or pull down outfits from their hangers.

The store was quiet as the only employee there had seemed to disappear into a back office.

"Hey Michael?" Gavin whispered

Michael replies back still in a normal loud tone than Gavin "Gavin?" he didn’t like how quiet Gavin got, it got a ticklish feeling in his stomach. He glances back and forth to spot even one person but having no luck.

"Can..can...Would it be weird if i-"

Michael watched Gavin’s face grow red; he knew what he was asking but was scared.

“No of course, you can crash at my place if you need.” Michael swerves the conversation into another path.

 

“that isn’t what I-“ Gavin tries to correct Michael’s changes.

 

“oh no need its fine let’s go.” Michael walks away before Gavin could get a second word in.

 

Gavin bites his lip; taking in what happened. Gavin trying to open up how he felt and Michael obviously trying to avoid it; he can only slowly walk after Michael watching the brown curls of his hair bounce in his walk, more now with Michaeltaking big steps to hurry up and leave.

The store owner hardly got to tell them the usual 'have a nice day' before they were out the door and taking to the streets. Michael walked awkwardly with his hands shoved into his small pant pockets that already carried items. Gavin glances at Michael constantly feel simply nerve racked.

Michael was walking down the streets ignoring musicians and other who would shoot him a hello, even Gavin when he tried to start up another conversation. Comments getting shot down left and right. Gavin chose to just stay quiet and think to himself for the next twenty-minute walk to Michael's apartment.

"I better call up Lindsay... make sure I have a ride before we lay out a palate for me…” he laughs with half breath and half nerves.

The phone rings for a while giving Gavin doubt but then he hears the sweat sound of Lindsay’s voice, he quick to request a ride from her not wanting to awkwardly be on the phone.

“Well, thanks for the great day Michael." He reaches out to shake his hand but Michael steps away from Gavin and refuses to look at Gavin.

Gavin stares and slips his phone into his pocket. He was in complete at awe that he was bringing this up again "I'm sorry Michael, I'm not wanting to force myself on you… I’m really not. I do hope not at least.” He took a step back feeling like he being pushy.

"No Gavin, not just that. All of this. We can't hang out at all, we can't keep in contact, no emails, texting and especially no romance! We can't talk at all." Michael rambled on about how all the fun things they got to do today they would do anymore.

"But Michael-" Gavin stammers

"’But micool...’" Michael harshly heckles Gavin; Michael's heart raced and he felt himself tighten up.

Gavin stared at him hurt "I'm...I'm sorry Michael, I didn't think you were having a bad day with us. I really wanted to be friends." Gavin watches as Michael loosens up and sighs.

The two of them stand there silent and tense. The sound of crickets, cars and barking can be hear faintly.

"We can go inside; I don't want to be one of those people who fights like this in public." Michael turns to walk into the apartment gates. Gavin looks back out into the streets "Or you can go home, we can just shut down shop now. I preferably would chose the second." Michael was opening up wanting to give Gavin a chance.

Gavin stares after him and thinks'I wish this could be one of those 'let me think about it situations'.

Halfway up the first flight of stairs Michael looks back "well, gonna stand in the cold or?" Michael was not amused.

Gavin stares blankly "right, well, let's not be those people." Gavin mummers and walk up to Michael following behind into the building awkward silence. Gavin is quick with his fingers to tell Lindsay he didn't need the ride anymore. In return Lindsay sends him a picture of herself sitting in her car looking unhappy.

Upon arriving to the apartment Gavin was instantly interested in looking at everything. The room was bland, very clean and almost looked like a fake model home they'd show at walk in when buying a house. Simple decorations and lots of empty space. The smell of a soap and clean sheets filled the air, it was the scent that Michael carried all day. Unlike Michael though there was a hint of stale eggs filling the air.

Michael walked into the kitchen to pick up a pan of eggs that had been left on the stove to grow cold and stiff. "Crap, forgot to refrigerate these." He dumps them into a trash quickly enough to not let the stench of the trash leak out into the room.

Michael sits on his couch and nods Gavin over. The choice between the couch seat next to Michael or the chair across, Gavin decided that he was best sitting on the chair and giving them distance. Only enough might help pats the open seat next to him. The cold stiff couch felt like no one had given it a second of attetion.

Michael sighs "Look...its just...man, this is stupid." He groans "We met yesterday. We're acting like we've been dating forever and we hit a bump in our relationship. When the reality is that we don't have a relationship." He lays his head against the back of the couch "It not even a 'I feel like Iv know you forever' moments either. I don't feel some mystical pull to you, it's like a push. All I know is that we both need to hate each other for our dream jobs."

Gavin sits there trying for the right words to come to mind. His own thought process was halted but Michael's stress talk.

"I love my job. I get payed well, I have good friends and my boss even kinda respects me. I'm not sure if I want to throw that all out for some half ass texan."

Gavin opens his mouth to speak "Well-" but is cut off by Michael once again.

"And then Ray." He cringes at the name still upset "....Ray...out of everyone and out of anyday he chose that day to find a guy to date and one that we could get in trouble even talkin' to. Ray is going to get me fired someday. It wouldn't surprise me if he was hanging out with your whole company at this point."

Gavin makes one more attempt "Michael-" and finds his words trampled by Michael's rise of panicking words.

"If that's not bad enough Barbara was already friends with some guy in a stupid scottish kilt there-like is all of Europe coming to your damn company, a-and I swear I saw Adam talking to one of them. Shit knowing how lonely Adam was-"

"Michael! Be quiet!" Gavin said suddenly very loud from his usual kind voice "You are not going to get fired! Your being a burdening lunatic! I'm sorry I yelled but you were going to run yourself dry from all that rambling." his voice quickly grows soft voiced again.

Michael swallows the lump of words still stuck in his throat and nods "Ok, your right."

"It's going to be fine Michael, lets take this one problem at a time before you bury yourself in worry."

"Ok," he takes a deep breath in with a small pause to collect himself "First things first, how is it going to be fine? If we date, let alone seen standing next to each other were both gonna get kicked to the curb, and maybe it's just Ray's lovey dover brain washing but it feels weird to just drop all of this."

"This is mental... Honestly to bits; I just want to go for it. I think we're smart enough to avoid any real danger."

Michael feels his hands grow clammy "That's a lot to put on both of us. You'de really date some guy that can send you right back to land of scones and tea. That's a little too big of a risk, like even for a bad romance movie."

Gavin sigh and shrugs "I don't know, with you I feel like a highschooler dating my friend girlfriend again. I haven't felt like this since."

"I don't believe anyone can like anyone else that much so fast. I dont know about your english man ways but im from new jersey and shit ajnt like that. You gatta earn your mama's love from the day your born romance is not top of our list. That said, I can t go running home to mama when I'm fired."

Gavin looks away not sure how to reply

Michael groans "Your lucky enough to have your American family to go to, they'd probably get over it and let you in with open arms." His voice is like a father lecturing their kid.

in a quiet hush voice "That's what you think dummy." Gavin sighs sadly.

"W-what? What are you spewing about?" Michael's harsh words of realism become soft and full of comfort by realizing Gavins situation "Oh shit, their already kicking you to the curb... that's shit, you made 'em sound so nice."

Gavin was quick to defend them "N-no they are! They are... Geoff was just saying it was about time I was to get my own place."

"Well, How long have you been living there? Do you have the funds to live on your own?" Michael prods feeling the need to know the information before picking a side.

Gavin leans his head back to think "Um... Well I moved in about....5 years ago." he gives a stupid smile knowing he sounded foolish "And not a penny saved."

Michael sits blankly before chuckling that turns into a soft laughter. "Five years? Oh my god of course the kicked you, ya moocher." Gavin stopped smiling and didn't laugh along as he was still sensitive about it "Aw, Gavy doesn't like the truth. You have gotta admit you saw it coming. Five years anyone would want you out, like fuck. The only people who keep you more than that is either an over protective parent, landlords locking you in or your fucking spouse..." He stopped with realization.

Gavin makes a dumb face not sure what first say in rebuttle.

"Is that why your trying so hard to get this thing to work? Because you need a place to stay? Don't you have friends that you can live with?" Michael was hardly angry and he found Gavins problems and efforts laughable. He couldn't be happy nor angry.

"No, not really. Well... not totally. Everyone of my friends either doesn't have the space or already has a roommate. Honest to bits when I met you it wasn't like a master plan to try and make a home in your life. The night of the party when you told me to forget you it hurt. When you wanted me the least I knew I wanted you the most. So when I got a second chance I freaked out and my brain went mental  
I wanted you to like me and then my brain was like 'woah what if he likes me, what asked me to move in' this whole day has been anxiety and adrenaline mixing togeather into a recipe for a heart attack..."

Michael watched as his statement shut down at the end and he leans back onto the arm of the chair "That's is pretty wild."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Surprisingly not really....well honestly, a little bit. just slightly, I feel like you really hurt your own pride to get to this point. I didn't get hurt, just poorly played." Michael takes his glasses off and sets them on the table before sitting up again in a criss cross position to look into Gavin's face from only a foot away. "Did you mean it though?"

"Mean what, there was a lot I had confessed to." Gavin chuckles.

"That's you like me; enough to get in trouble?" Michael now whispered suddenly as if he was scared to let anyone hear.

Gavin smirks and whispers "Why are you whispering?" he sighs and looks him over, resting his sight in Michael’s eyes watching the dark pupils look over his face. It was almost haunting as it sent chills from his chest to his finger tips. Gavin wanted to just blurt yes and let it all fall into place, but really thinking about it had him really thinking it over. Michael was kind to Gavin, and had treated him with respect when he deserved it; excluding the aftermath of their first encounter. He thinks how his videos made him smile and laugh, but the live one made him feel that and more; giddy, light and youthful. Though it been really short of time he could feel the click.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I think we could be real top... What about you?"

They sit quietly in silence. The only awnser comes from them looking down at their hands interlocked with one another.

"Can I kiss you?"

"...Should we kiss while we're angry? It doesn't seem right."

"Well...I'm not angry anymore, are you?"

"Nah, bring it in baby gavvers." Michael let's his devious small charming smile be Gavin's focus as he leans in with one hand on Gavin's jaw.

•----• × •----• × •----• × •----• × •----• ×

Michael awoke to the sound of his phones alarm in the other room. He groggily moaned as he opened his eyes slowly to the sunlight. He looks over to see Gavin curled up on his bed with space to spare between them. Michael froze as he had to remember where their argument led to, but smirked off his own rash fear with the happier ending memories. Gavin was awake from the look of his breathing, but stayed curled up in a sleepy state. Michael decides to leave him to try to sleep again.

He got up and hurried to get his phone. It was six in the morning on Monday. Michael stares at the phone with scrunched tired eyes, but once realizing his body got a self shot of awakening.

"Gavin! It's Monday! We both have work!" He yells lighting jogging back into the room to do his morning routine.

Gavin lifts head head slightly "Wot?" He spoke with sleep heavy in his lungs.

"Woooork, you know, jobs. Come on you goof, lets go!" He grabs some cloths, lays them out on top of the dresser and begins to take off the current ones "If I'm going to get fired it's going to be me making out with Clumsy brit before it's me being late."

"Micool, your lewd." Gavin giggeled and covered his eyes with the blanket.

Michael stops and looks at Gavin with a goofy face that could only ask why "Gavin, your a ding dong, this is just your distant really  
Reltive." He slips on his underwear and pants on "Do you need a change of cloths?"

Gavin slides out of be to look at his attire. The jeans were still good to go, but a wrinkled and stained shirt would have to go. "Yeah a shirt would be cool." Immediately upon request t-shirt is thrown his way.

Gavin begins to change and watches the spectical of michael rushing back and forth, only slowly to gibe himself a decent minute of teeth brushing.

"You-" Michael spits the paste into the sink "ready to go?" He gurgles then spits water.

"Yeah."

He wipes what's left of the paste with his arm "Cool, I'm going to drive you to work right after we snatch breakfast from somewhere." Michael messes with his hair and snatches up his keys.

Soon enough they were out of the building and into the car buckling up and heading out. They stop by a family donut shop and get something for both of them before getting back in the road to Gavin's work place.

Michael stops around the corner so none of the employees see then "Better separate here. Don't want to get seen."

Gavin agrees and gives him a peck on the lips with a icing covered top lip "See you later Mikey." He steps and waits to watch Michael go.

With that Michael was on a good time for getting to his own building without being late


End file.
